Scenery of Midnight
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Aku selalu membenci nama yang diberikan oleh orang yang sudah tak kuanggap ada didunia ini. Karena, sesuai dengan artinya aku selalu datang dan menghilang tiba - tiba dari kehidupan orang lain. Tapi, sejak bertemu denganmu dilapangan itu, aku mulai berpikir ulang mengenai namaku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk terus berada disisimu, meski kau terus menolaknya.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 _Sama seperti kabut yang datang dan pergi tiba – tiba, kehadiranku didunia pun sepertinya satu nasib dengan kabut. Aku datang, masuk kedalam kehidupan seseorang, dan tiba – tiba menghilang. Toh, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Tuhan memang menuliskan garis takdirku seperti itu. Ah... dibandingkan dengan kabut, aku mungkin seperti hantu. Aku kan selalu datang dan pergi tiba – tiba hehehe. Tapi, sejak aku bertemu denganmu, kehidupanku mulai berubah. Kabut yang selalu mengelilingiku perlahan menghilang._

 _Ya. Sejak aku bertemu dan terpesona oleh iris mata birumu yang sama seperti namaku._

"Selamat datang dirumah, Kiri-chan," sambut seorang wanita cantik.

"Selamat datang," sambung pria yang ada disebelah wanita itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal ditempatmu, Sanada-san, Yuuko-san," ucap gadis bernama Kiri itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri," sergah Sanada, pria itu. "Lagipula, mulai hari ini kita akan hidup sebagai keluarga. Na, Yuuko."

"Sou da yo, Kiri-chan," sambung Yuuko. "Ayo masuk. Kau pasti sudah lapar kan? Aku membuat banyak makanan untuk menyambutmu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Kiri berterima kasih dan kembali membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk keruang yang bisa ia tebak sebagai ruang makan. Memang benar, diatas meja sudah ada banyak makanan yang mengoda selera. Perutnya yang memang sudah mengadu minta isi semakin berisik tatkala melihat makanan itu.

Ia bertekad akan menjadi anak baik selama tinggal dirumah ini. Karena mulai hari ini, ia akan hidup bersama dengan pasangan Takahashi.

* * *

Hai hai minna~ Ketemu lagi nih sama Author yang dimana pun dan kapan pun nggak jelas. Fanfic pertama dikolom KuroBas nih. Huwah... rasanya gimana gitu hahaha *digampar

Okeh, hanya mengingatkan kalau KuroBas itu bukan punya Author. Author hanya memakai karakternya untuk membuat fanfic yang (semoga) bisa membuat minna senang.

Daripada ngelantur ngga jelas, mending capcus yuk ke chapter berikutnya. Ah, yang mau ngasih saran, review bahkan semangat(kalo bisa) douzo. Author menerima semua review dari minna.


	2. Chapter 1

**Awal dari Sesuatu yang Dibenci**

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menarik napas dalam – dalam, seolah ingin merasakan lebih dalam angin pagi dimusim semi ini. Bunga sakura yang sudah bermekaran dimana – mana berterbangan, memberikan salam pada murid baru yang akan memasuki sekolah dan kehidupan baru. Melihat keindahan bunga sakura juga berbagai wajah baru disekelilingnya, ia segera mengambil kamera yang berada nyaman ditasnya. Dengan cekatan, ia memotret bunga sakura. Tak lupa juga meminta izin untuk memotret murid – murid baru. Meski awalnya nampak curiga dengan sikapnya, pada akhirnya murid – murid itu mau difoto olehnya. Senyum puas langsung tergambar diwajahnya melihat berbagai foto yang berhasil ia ambil.

"Kuharap disekolah ini aku memiliki teman yang banyak," gumamnya.

Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto, ia bergegas menuju gedung besar yang akan ia tuju setiap harinya. Mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru, melihat dimana kelasnya berada, dan setelah itu mengikuti kelas singkat, yang pada umumnya hanya mendengarkan ucapan wali kelasnya dan mengenalkan diri dihadapan teman sekelasnya. Memikirkan teman sekelasnya seperti apa membuatnya cukup berdebar – debar.

"Shinya Kiri," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri ketika masuk gilirannya. "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"Berikutnya," sahut wali kelasnya.

Ia, Shinya Kiri, kembali duduk, mencoba memperhatikan dan mengingat nama teman – teman sekelasnya. Meski sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Begitu selesai dengan perkenalan, ia mengambil tasnya dan bermaksud untuk pergi kekota. Tapi, belum sempat ia berdiri, ia dicegat oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah kau yang pagi tadi memotret murid digerbang sekolah, Shinya-san?" tanya seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Samaki Hitomi.

"Un, sou da yo," jawab Kiri ceria. "Mungkinkah kalian ingin minta foto bersama?"

Seperti benar akan tebakan yang diberikan oleh Kiri, Hitomi langsung mengangguk mantap. Kiri tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengiyakan permintaan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Setelah itu, Hitomi melesat memanggil wali kelasnya yang masih merapikan beberapa kertas diatas meja. Melihat Kiri yang memegang kamera, membuat anak – anak lain penasaran. Ketika mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, hampir semua anak setuju dan segera mengambil posisi. Kiri pun langsung mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk kameranya menangkap momen ini.

"Kalau sudah tercetak aku akan memberikannya pada kalian," ujar Kiri sambil mengecek kembali kameranya.

"Onegai shimasu, Shinya-san," sahut Hitomi berterima kasih.

"Ii yo," tukas Kiri. "Selain itu, panggil aku Kiri saja. Jika dipanggil Shinya-san, entah mengapa terdengar aneh."

Hitomi mengangguk mengerti. Usai membereskan kelas, semuanya pulang kerumah masing – masing. Karena kejadian tadi, banyak yang mulai mengelilingi Kiri, entah itu mengajaknya bermain ataupun hanya sekadar berbicara banyak hal.

"Aku senang kalian mengajakku. Tapi, maaf aku sudah ada keperluan lain," tolak Kiri halus.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu lain kali ya, Kiri-san."

Kiri melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya akan hari ini yang benar – benar menyenangkan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan kenangan yang begitu menyenangkan dikota ini.

 _Semoga aku bisa tinggal lama dikota ini,_ harap Kiri bersungguh – sungguh.

xxx

"Jya, ittekimasu ne Yuuko-san," ujar Kiri.

"Ingin pergi memotret lagi, Kiri-chan?"

"Hai. Dimusim ini biasanya banyak hal menarik dikota," jawab Kiri senang. "Apalagi bunga sakura sedang bermekaran, pasti makin menarik."

Yuuko tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah tas kecil yang berisi termos kecil dan kotak bentou. "Bawalah ini. Mungkin saja Kiri-chan bisa menikmati hanami sambil memotret sakura."

Kiri menerima tas kecil itu dengan senang hati. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Nanti akan kubawakan foto bunga sakura yang cantik untuk Yuuko-san."

Yuuko tersenyum lebar. Kiri membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan keluar dari rumah, memulai petualangannya mencari objek – objek menarik untuk kameranya. Entah itu orang – orang yang lewat, hewan, bahkan batu ditengah jalan yang menarik perhatiannya pun pasti akan tertangkap oleh kameranya. Sejak kecil, ia memang menyukai fotografi. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia tertarik hal itu, tapi ketika sadar ia sudah memegang kamera dan mengabadikan objek tersebut.

Begitu sampai ditengah kota, ia langsung mengatur kamera kesayangannya dan mulai mengabadikannya. Tak lupa mengambil foto bunga sakura yang bermekaran untuk Yuuko. Kakinya melangkah menuju taman kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang – orang untuk hanami. Melihat anak – anak kecil yang bermain bersama ibu dan teman – temannya berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan mulai memotret mereka. Ia juga meminta izin kepada orang yang sedang hanami untuk memfoto mereka, yang langsung diizinkan.

"Kimi mo ohanami wo shimasu ka?" tanya seorang ibu, menyadari tas yang dibawah oleh Kiri.

"Hai. Demo ato ni shimasu," jawab Kiri sopan. Ia memperlihatkan kamera yang sejak tadi dipegang. "Saya masih ingin mencari objek menarik."

Kiri segera pamit dari keluarga ibu itu dan kembali berpetualang mencari objek menarik lainnya.

xxx

Menikmati angin pagi musim semi yang sejuk ini semakin membuatnya mengantuk hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia tahu harusnya dirinya berada dirumah bermalas – malasan ataupun hanya sekedar membaca majalah idola kesayangannya. Berkat paksaan juga omelan beruntun yang tak ada habisnya dari seseorang, ia terpaksa datang kesekolah. Meski ia datang pun, ia sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kakinya langsung membawa dirinya menuju lantai atap sekolah untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Suara derik pintu juga suara seseorang terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, ia menutup matanya kembali, mencoba untuk terbang kedunia mimpinya lagi.

"Ah, yappari koko ni ita," seru sipemilik suara. "Aomine-kun!"

Ia tetap tak bergeming, berpura – pura untuk tidak mendengar ocehan dari sipemilik suara.

"Bangun, Aomine-kun!" serunya lagi lebih kencang.

"Ck, nan da yo Satsuki," ucapnya malas, tak sanggup lagi mendengar ocehan sipemilik suara yang ternyata adalah teman kecilnya sendiri. "Kalau kau hanya ingin menganggu mimpiku bersama Mai-chan, lebih baik nanti saja."

"Mou! Ayo cepat bangun," perintah Satsuki. "Kita bisa terlambat menghadiri pertemuan pertama klub."

"Hah? Klub apa?"

"Klub basket tentunya."

Ia mendesis pelan dan membuka matanya, menatap teman kecilnya itu dengan wajah bosan. "Meski aku masuk klub basket tetap tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginku," ucapnya percaya diri. "Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku."

xxx

"Hei, tunggu dulu," teriak Kiri.

"Coba saja kalau kakak bisa tangkap aku," seru anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kiri tersenyum lebar dan mencoba berlari lagi untuk menangkap beberapa anak kecil didepannya. Ia sama sekali tak membayangkan dirinya akan dikerjai seperti ini oleh anak kecil yang ia temui disebuah panti asuhan. Sungguh pemandangan yang cukup jarang sekali didapat mengingat kota Tokyo adalah kota besar di Jepang yang masih memiliki panti asuhan. Meski begitu, panti asuhan yang ia datangi saat ini sangat terawat dan bersih. Anak – anaknya pun sangat ceria dan bersemangat untuk mengajak dirinya, yang lantaran orang lain untuk bermain. Beruntunglah ibu penjaga panti asuhan mengizinkan dirinya untuk menemani anak – anak itu bermain.

Karena sudah tak sanggup berlari kesana kemari, Kiri memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia harus mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru – parunya yang kosong karena terlalu banyak berlari.

"Onee-chan payah," ejek seorang gadis kecil yang ia kenali sebagai Mari. "Hanya berlari begitu saja sudah kewalahan menghadapi kami."

"Betul," sahut anak laki – laki, Kazumi, setuju dengan pendapat Mari. "Kau tak akan punya pacar kalau tidak kuat berlari seperti itu."

"Hei, menjadi kuat dan mendapatkan pacar itu hal yang berbeda," tukas Kiri. "Lagipula, aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mencari pacar."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sekarang banyak yang lebih mementingkan mencari pacar dibandingkan hal lain," tanya Inoue polos.

Kiri tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus puncak kepala Inoue lembut. Ia terkesan pada pemikiran anak – anak zaman sekarang yang seperti itu. "Pemikiran kalian sungguh menakutkan," ujarnya heran. "Tapi, tidak semua orang berpikir seperti itu kok, Inoue-chan. Contohnya itu aku."

Anak – anak yang berkumpul didepannya tertawa. Mata Kiri tak sengaja menatap langit yang sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan, menandakan malam akan segera datang. Sebelum dirinya pamit, ia mengajak anak – anak panti itu untuk berfoto bersama dirinya.

"Kiri nee-chan, kapan nee-chan akan datang kesini lagi?"

"Jika ada waktu, aku pasti akan sering mampir kesini," ujar Kiri. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk memberitahukan Yuuko jika dirinya akan sedikit terlambat pulang. Setelah menghubungi walinya itu, ia baru mulai – mulai berjalan menuju "rumah"-nya. Meski hari sudah menjelang malam, kota Tokyo masih belum menunjukkan sepi. Orang yang berlalu lalang semakin banyak ditambah dengan pekerja yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jika bisa ia masih ingin memotret lebih lama dan mengabadikan momen ini. Tapi, mengingat ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak pulang malam – malam pada Yuuko, ia terpaksa memendam keinginannya itu.

Walau ia harus segera pulang kerumah, kakinya justru mengambil rute jalan yang cukup jauh. Ia baru menyadari dirute itu terdapat lapangan basket. Disana, ia melihat seorang cowok, sepertinya seumuran dengannya, sedang memantulkan bola basket yang ia pegang. Matanya tak lepas dari ring yang ada didepannya. Dengan _form_ yang menurutnya sangat sempurna, cowok itu melempar bola dan masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring. Tak menunggu banyak waktu ia segera mengambil bola itu dan memulai langkah – langkah yang tak ia mengerti. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, cowok itu sangat ahli dalam olahraga ini. Karena terpesona dengan gerakan cowok itu, ia segera membidikkan lensa kameranya. Ia baru tersadar ketika cowok itu sudah tepat berada didepan kameranya.

"Oi, apa yang kau potret?" tanya cowok itu tak senang.

Saat itulah ia merasakan dirinya tak bisa bernapas dengan normal. Mata biru tua itu memantulkan dirinya yang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Saat ini, ia benar – benar tertawan oleh mata tajam berwarna biru tua itu.

xxx

Bayangan kejadian kemarin masih belum hilang dari kepalanya. Jarinya menekan pelan tombol yang ada dikameranya, memperlihatkan foto yang ia ambil kemarin sore. Gerakan lincah dan indah itu tertangkap sempurna didalam kameranya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan cowok itu sangat besar hingga hampir sebagian pelajaran pagi tadi tak ada yang masuk kedalam kepalanya. Oleh karena itu, ia mendapatkan banyak sekali teguran dari gurunya.

"Terlihat lesu sekali, Shinya-san," sahut seorang gadis ketika mendengar helaan napas yang meluncur dari mulut Kiri. Lagi.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

Kiri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan hal aneh yang tak akan bisa terjadi didunia ini," jawabnya. "Ano, kalau boleh tahu, dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah, aku belum mengenalkan diri ya. Namaku Momoi Satsuki," ujar gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya. "Tentu saja aku tahu, namamu langsung menyebar sejak kemarin. Kau pasti tahukan alasannya, Shinya-san."

Kiri membulatkan mulutnya. Ia juga sedikit merasa heran sejak pagi tadi, meski sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit senang. Dirinya mendadak disapa oleh berbagai murid yang tak ia kenal. Bahkan dirinya sampai diajak masuk klub koran mendengar dirinya yang suka memotret. Tapi, tentu ia tolak karena dirinya tak suka terikat dengan berbagai peraturan.

"Ah iya Momoi-san, bisakah kau memanggilku Kiri?" tawarnya. "Jika dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku, rasanya terdengar aneh untukku."

"Jya, kau juga boleh memanggilku Satsuki," sahut Satsuki. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kuajak kegedung olahraga? Mungkin saja bisa membuatmu lupa akan masalahmu."

Kiri berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah," jawabnya, menyetujui ajakan Satsuki. Ia menunjukkan kameranya pada gadis manis berambut pink itu. "Mungkin bisa dijadikan objek menarik lensa kameraku. Bolehkan aku memotret beberapa?"

"Tentu saja boleh," ujar Satsuki. "Aku akan meminta izin pada pelatih untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Sesampainya disana, semua anggota sudah mulai menjalankan menu latihan, membuat tangan Kiri gatal untuk segera memainkan lensa kameranya. Satsuki yang memperhatikan Kiri hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan Kiri sendiri dan berbicara pada pelatih yang kebetulan butuh penjelasan dari Satsuki.

"Oi, sejak kapan klub ini boleh kedatangan orang yang bukan anggota klub?" tanya sebuah suara berat.

Mendadak tubuh Kiri menegang ketika ia mengenali suara berat itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sejak kemarin memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya seperti orang gila.

"Kau-"

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Satsuki. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk datang latihan, kan?"

"Itu tidak penting," tukas cowok itu. Matanya segera beralih kembali pada Kiri, membuat Kiri semakin gugup. "Kau yang kemarin memotretku kan? Berikan hasil fotomu itu."

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Satsuki.

Kiri menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Kami hanya bertemu dijalan, Satsuki-chan. Dan banyak hal yang... terjadi..."

"Anak ini seenaknya memotretku," sahut cowok itu. "Jadi, berikan kamera itu. Aku akan menghapus foto yang kau potret kemarin."

Dengan cepat, Kiri menyembunyikan kameranya dari jangkauan cowok itu. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil barang berhargaku."

Dimulailah pertengkaran adu mulut antara Kiri dan cowok bernama Aomine itu. Satsuki juga membantu Kiri, namun jarang sekali berhasil. Semua mata yang menatap mereka bertiga pun tak ada yang dipedulikan. Bahkan pelatih klub ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, meski menyebalkan menurut Kiri, ia senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Aomine. Cowok yang telah membuatnya berpikir ulang mengenai dirinya sendiri.

 _Melihat mata tajam biru tua itu, mengingatkanku pada tengah malam yang tajam, yang sanggup membuat semua orang ketakutan. Akan tetapi, bukan rasa takut yang kurasakan, melainkan hal lain yang sanggup membuatku berpikir ulang mengenai nama keluarga yang selalu kubenci sejak dulu._

* * *

Ittekimasu : Aku pergi

Kimi mo hanami wo shimasu ka : Kamu juga mau hanami

Demo ato ni shimasu : Tapi, nanti


	3. Chapter 2

**Berawal dari Teman**

"Aomine Daiki ka," gumam Kiri. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan lekat – lekat foto yang terpampang dilayar _notebook-_ nya. Berkali – kali ia melihat siluet foto cowok pemain basket itu, tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Suara Yuuko yang memanggil dirinya membuyarkan semua lamunanya. Ia memandang jam kecil yang ada dimejanya dan rasa panik langsung menyerang dirinya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan buku yang sudah ia siapkan sejak semalam dan mengecek penampilannya sejenak sebelum bergabung dengan Yuuko dan suaminya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa Kiri yang langsung duduk dimeja makan. "Itadakimasu."

"Tidak biasanya kau kesiangan," ujar Sanada, suami Yuuko yang memperhatikan makan Kiri yang bisa dibilang sangat cepat. "Apa kau bergadang semalaman?"

Kiri menelan makanannya. "Tidak. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan dulu tadi."

Sanada mengangguk sambil menyesap kopi paginya.

"Gochisouma deshita," ujar Kiri. Ia merapikan kembali dirinya sebelum berangkat kesekolah. "Jya, ittekimasu ne Sanada-san, Yuuko-san."

"Ah, Kiri-chan," sahut Yuuko. "Bekalmu."

Kiri tersenyum lebar sambil menerima kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Yuuko. Kemudian, ia benar – benar pergi dan bersiap untuk menjalani hari baru. Ditengah jalan, ia mengenali sosok dua murid yang ia kenal. Sebenarnya, sangat mudah mengenali mereka karena warna rambut mereka yang cukup tak biasa. Ia langsung berlari kearah dua murid itu dan memeluk salah satu dari mereka.

"Ohayou, Satsuki-chan," sapa Kiri riang.

"Ah, ohayou, Kiri-chan," balas Momoi. "Semangat sekali dirimu pagi ini."

Kiri melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan disamping Momoi. "Tentu saja," sahutnya bangga. "Jika tidak, kesialan akan menimpaku. Ohayou untukmu juga, Daiki-kun."

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku," tukas Aomine tak senang. "Dan kenapa kau menghampiri kami? Mengganggu saja."

"Asal kau tahu, aku menghampiri Satsuki-chan, bukan dirimu," ujar Kiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ah iya Satsuki-chan, kalian ada latihan basket hari ini? Aku ingin memotret kalian yang sedang latihan."

"Hng... aku akan coba bicara pada pelatih," jawab Satsuki.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya membawa orang yang bukan anggota," sahut Aomine. "Kau itu pembawa sial bagiku."

"Hanya karena aku pernah memotretmu, tak membuktikan kehadiranku pembawa sial untukmu," tukas Kiri. "Lagipula, aku datang bukan untuk memotretmu kok. Jadi, kau bisa tenang."

Aomine hanya mendengus, tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis yang berada disamping Momoi saat ini.

"Kelihatannya kau tertarik sekali dengan klub basket Kiri-chan," ujar Momoi. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja sebagai manajer, sepertiku."

Kiri menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan Momoi. "Aku berterima kasih pada ajakanmu, Satsuki-chan. Tapi, aku tak suka terikat peraturan. Itu membuatku tak nyaman."

"Yah, untuk orang yang kelakuannya tak jelas sepertimu, sudah bisa ditebak ya," sindir Aomine.

"Aku sudah sering dibilang seperti itu, jadi sama sekali tidak tersinggung," balas Kiri. "Sayang sekali ya, Aomine-kun."

Percakapan singkat dipagi itu sepertinya terpaksa dilanjutkan saat istirahat siang, mengingat bel pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi. Kiri membelalakkan matanya lantaran kursi sebelahnya yang kemarin kosong ternyata milik Aomine. Begitu juga dengan cowok berkulit cokelat itu. Ia ingin memprotes, tapi guru sudah terlanjur hadir dan memberikan mereka berdua tatapan tak mengenakan karena keduanya terlambat masuk kelas. Akhirnya, Aomine hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, sementara Kiri tersenyum sendiri.

Pelajaran hari ini pun cukup menyenangkan bagi Kiri. Walaupun dengkuran halus dari teman sebelahnya sedikit menganggunya, ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Hanya saja, mata seorang guru yang kelihatannya cukup keras tak bisa dibodohi meski Aomine tidur dengan buku sebagai penutupnya. Berulang kali guru tersebut memperingatkan Aomine yang hanya dibalas dengan balasan tak sepantasnya. Kiri yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diberikan.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Kiri segera merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, menghilangkan rasa pegalnya. Ia menghela napas melihat bangku disebelahnya telah kosong kembali. Dipergantian pelajaran jam ketiga, cowok berambut biru tua itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas, tak peduli akan omelan dan lantunan kasar dari sang guru. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, baik guru maupun cowok itu. Yah, jika Aomine memang wajar, sikapnya yang cukup keterlaluan hari ini. Sudah kemarin tidak masuk kelas, sekarang malah membuat ulah dengan tidur ditengah pelajaran.

Kiri segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran melanturnya. Ia segera mengambil kotak bekalnya, tak lupa kameranya, dan berjalan ketempat yang bagus untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mengadu. Ia tak melihat Momoi dikelasnya, yang menurut temannya pergi kegedung olahraga karena ada urusan. Kiri bisa menebaknya karena gadis berambut pink itu seorang manajer klub basket. Karena tak bisa makan bersama Satsuki, meski ia bisa saja menyusul gadis itu kegedung olahraga, ia bermaksud makan dihalaman belakang sekolah. Hembusan angin lembut disiang itu sungguh membuat hatinya nyaman. Mahkota bunga sakura yang terbang terbawa angin pun ikut menyapanya, makin membuatnya... entahlah apa namanya perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Begitu ia membuka kotal bekal buatan Yuuko, ia segera mengambil kameranya dan memotretnya. Deretan makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu terlihat sayang untuk dimakan. Tapi, karena Yuuko telah mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Kiri, ia langsung saja memakan bekalnya.

"Hng~ oishii~" ujarnya bahagia.

xxx

"Shinya Kiri desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dihadapan anggota basket.

"Imayoshi Souichi," sahut seorang cowok berkacamata yang sejak tadi terus menerus tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kiri. "Jadi, Shinya-chan disini hanya untuk memotret kami yang sedang latihan? Bukan untuk menjadi manager?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kiri, Imayoshi senpai," sergah Kiri. "Dan ya, jika senpai dan yang lainnya tidak keberatan. Pelatih klub basket sudah memberikan izin. Tapi, menurutku tidak enak jika tidak meminta izin dari kalian juga."

"Untuk apa kau memotret kami?" tanya seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berada disebelah Imayoshi. "Apa kau dari klub koran sekolah?"

Kiri terkekeh pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kamera kebanggannya itu. "Hanya ingin membuat banyak kenangan," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Selama Kiri-chan tidak menganggu latihan kami, tidak masalah untukku," sahut Imayoshi memberikan izin.

"Hai. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan berisik dan menganggu latihan," seru Kiri berjanji.

Setelahnya, Imayoshi menyuruh anggotanya kembali berlatih. Kiri berjalan kearah Momoi yang nampak sibuk dengan catatannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Kiri-chan," tukas Momoi. "Kita kan teman."

Kiri sempat terdiam. Tapi, ia langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya dan kembali memeluk gadis berambut pink itu. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, katakan saja padaku. Oke?"

Momoi tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Kiri mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Momoi, membiarkan gadis itu untuk kembali bekerja pada tugasnya. Ia segera mengatur lensa kameranya dan mencari sudut yang bagus untuk memotret anggota klub basket yang sedang serius berlatih. Sungguh disayangkan sosok yang ia tunggu tidak ada dilatihan hari ini. Momoi memang sudah menyuruh orang itu untuk berlatih, bahkan sudah mengancamnya. Tapi, kelihatannya ancaman itu tidak mempan dan buktinya ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya digedung olahraga.

 _Padahal kupikir bisa melihat permainan Aomine-kun lagi,_ batin Kiri kecewa.

Ia terus membidikkan lensanya dan berkali – kali mengecek hasil yang ada didalam kameranya. Senyum puas terus kali muncul dibibirnya, membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Disela istirahat dari pelatih, orang itu akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati Kiri dan menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman dingin padanya.

"Ah... arigatou gozaimasu... ano..."

"Wakamatsu Kousuke da," ujar orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Kiri ingat, orang dihadapannya saat ini yang sejak tadi bermain dan terus bersama dengan Imayoshi. "Kau benar – benar bukan dari klub koran?"

Kiri tertawa pelan. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, senpai."

"Kalau bukan untuk apa kau memotret kami? Tak mungkin hanya dijadikan sebuah kenangan bagimu."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan berbuat aneh – aneh pada foto yang telah kuambil," jawab Kiri, berharap menghilangkan kecurigaan Wakamatsu. "Aku sama sekali tak memiliki hobi rendahan macam itu. Kalau senpai tak percaya, besok aku akan menyerahkan foto yang kuambil hari ini."

Wakamatsu menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu... siapa namamu tadi?"

"Shinya Kiri," sahut Kiri. "Ah, panggil aku Kiri saja. Rasanya aneh bagiku jika dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku."

"Baiklah, Kiri."

"Oi, Wakamatsu," panggil Imayoshi. "Jangan menggoda Kiri-chan terus dan kembali kelapangan sekarang."

"Kelihatannya aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Kiri."

Kiri tersenyum. "Ganbatte kudasai senpai."

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama – lama disini, mengambil foto dari para anggota yang kelihatan serius berlatih. Tapi, getar diponselnya telah menunjukan waktu untuk dirinya pulang. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa saja menelpon Yuuko dan mengatakan jika ia akan pulang sedikit malam karena kegiatannya. Namun, ia sadar diri statusnya saat ini. Ia juga sudah bertekad untuk menjadi anak yang patuh agar tidak dipindahkan lagi. Ia sudah muak berpindah – pindah tempat.

Kiri kembali menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya ia pamit pada Momoi yang nampak kecewa karena ia ingin pulang. Tentu saja gadis itu mendesak Kiri untuk tinggal sebentar lagi sehingga mereka bisa pulang bersama. Tapi, Kiri tak bisa. Ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Tidak untuk teman pertamanya dikota ini.

"Wakatta. Ki o tsukete ne, Kiri-chan," ujar Momoi.

"Un. Jya, mata ashita ne, Satsuki-chan," sahut Kiri. Ia segera memasukkan kamera ketasnya dan berlari pulang kerumah. Beruntunglah jarak rumah dan sekolahnya itu tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan kaki. Tapi tetap saja, panik yang melanda Kiri saat ini membuat jalan menuju rumahnya itu terasa jauh sekali. Oleh karena itu, ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Sesampainya disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar, ia mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum masuk. Kemudian, ia memasang senyum yang biasanya dan masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima," serunya riang.

"Okaeri Kiri-chan," sahut Yuuko dari dapur. Kiri segera pergi kedapur, melihat Yuuko yang tampak sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Gomen nee, Kiri-chan. Bisakah kau membelikan beberapa bahan? Aku lupa membelinya tadi."

"Un, wakatta," jawab Kiri cepat. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya, Yuuko-san."

Setelah ganti baju dan menerima catatan dari Yuuko, Kiri segera pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan yang kurang. Dirasa sudah semua, ia langsung kekasir dan membayarnya. Langit merah yang semakin gelap menyapanya ketika ia keluar dari supermarket. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

xxx

Ia tahu, sebanyak apa pun dirinya bermain basket dan mengasah kemampuan dirinya, tak akan pernah ada yang sanggup menandinginya ketika dilapangan. Meski begitu, alam bawah sialannya tetap saja menyuruhnya untuk pergi kelapangan basket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena sudah terlanjur sampai disana dan malas pulang karena jam segini Momoi pasti akan masuk kerumahnya, memberikan ceramah panjang lebar. Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana bisa berteman dengan gadis yang cerewet macam Momoi Satsuki. Ditambah dengan teman baru gadis berambut pink itu, Shinya Kiri. Sifatnya yang kelewat ceria benar – benar mirip dengan Momoi. Atau memang sifat semua gadis didunia ini seperti itu, kelewat ceria, super cerewet, dan bisa bersikap menyebalkan. Entahlah, Aomine tidak mau memikirkannya.

Ia mendribbel bolanya pelan dan memasukkannya kedalam ring asal, yang anehnya masuk dengan mulus.

"Wah, ternyata kau lebih suka latihan sendirian ya dibandingkan latihan bersama yang lain," ujar seseorang. Aomine mengenal suara itu dan membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang baru saja mengusik pikirannya beberapa menit lalu, berdiri dengan sekantung plastik besar ditangannya. "Tapi, itu terserah dirimu sih. Kan yang berlatih itu dirimu, bukan diriku," lanjutnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aomine, tak mengubris ucapan gadis itu.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat sehabis belanja dan melihatmu yang sedang asyik berlatih."

"Siapa yang asyik berlatih? Asal kau tahu, aku tak perlu latihan pun pertandingan macam apapun pasti akan menang dengan mudah."

Gadis itu tak langsung menyahut. Ia justru terdiam menatap lurus kearah Aomine. "Hng... souka. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku," jawabnya bangga.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah kau saja," ujarnya tak peduli. Alis Aomine bertaut. Ini hanya khayalannya atau memang kenyataan, ia tak tahu. Sifat gadis dihadapannya itu nampak berbeda seperti yang ia ingat. Tapi, melihat senyum lebar menyebalkan dari gadis itu, ia yakin bahwa tadi adalah ulah dari khayalan bodohnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pulang," ujar gadis itu. "Ah iya, Aomine-kun. Satsuki-chan bilang kau harus pulang sekarang, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Atau majalah kesayanganmu akan dijadikan korban."

Wajah Aomine langsung berubah pucat. Tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu yang terkekeh pelan, ia langsung berlari kerumah, merutuki dua gadis itu selama perjalanannya.

xxx

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, sosok yang Kiri harapkan tak kunjung datang meski latihan sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Karena kecewa dan ia juga sudah merasa cukup mengambil foto untuk hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk membantu pekerjaan Momoi. Awalnya memang gadis berambut tak biasa itu menolak secara halus, tapi karena terus menerus dipaksa oleh Kiri, ia terpaksa mengiyakan. Lagipula, sebenarnya bantuan Kiri cukup diperlukan mengingat manager yang bertugas hari ini hanya Momoi sendiri.

"Apa tidak ada manager yang lain? Rasanya tak mungkin hanya dirimu saja yang menjadi manager disini," ujar Kiri.

"Bukannya tak ada, hanya sejak aku datang mereka jadi jarang sekali hadir," jawab Momoi. "Tapi, kadang – kadang mereka membantu kok, kalau ada waktu."

Kiri menghela napas. "Oh iya Satsuki-chan, kau tau dimana Aomine-kun?" tanyanya. "Apa dia memang semalas ini kalau sudah menyangkut latihan?"

Momoi tak langsung menjawab. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih yang membuat Kiri bingung. Ketika Momoi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, suara Imayoshi yang memanggil mereka berdua membuatnya menoleh.

"Hari ini Aomine tidak datang lagi?" tanya cowok berkacamata itu.

"Hai, sumimasen," jawab Momoi.

Melihat raut wajah Momoi, Kiri memiliki ide. Ia meletakkan handuk yang dibawanya dan bertanya dimana Aomine berada saat ini.

"Eh? Mungkin diatap. Cho-! Kiri-chan?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan seruan Momoi, Kiri berlari menuju atap sekolahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Momoi, cowok berkulit gelap itu sedang bermalas – malasan dilantai atap sambil membawa sebuah majalah andalan para kaum adam. Kiri menghela napas panjang dan langsung saja mengambil majalan itu dari tangan cowok itu.

"Tte oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Aomine tak terima. "Kembalikan majalah Mai-chan milikku!"

"Tidak sampai kau pergi kegedung olahraga dan latihan," tukas Kiri.

"Aku latihan atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Kiri, lagi. "Aku tahu ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, bisakah kau pikirkan perasaan Satsuki-chan yang menginginkanmu untuk berlatih walau hanya sebentar? Itukah yang kau sebut dengan sahabat kecil?"

Aomine tak bisa menahan emosinya dan menarik kerah seragam Kiri, mengangkat sedikit gadis itu. "Tahu apa kau, hah?!" sahutnya kesal. "Jangan sombong hanya karena ukuran dadamu termasuk ukuran idealku!"

"Untuk apa aku sombong karena masalah itu. Aku mengatakan hal itu sebagai temanmu, Aomine-kun," tukas Kiri tak mau kalah.

Aomine merenggangkan cengkramannya. Ia mendengus. "Huh? Teman? Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Baru saja," jawab Kiri ringan, membuat Aomine semakin melongo.

 _Benar. Sudah sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku ingin mengubah hubungan kita yang tak jelas menjadi jelas. Bukankah seru jika kita menjadi teman?_

* * *

Itadakimasu : Selamat makan

Gochisousama deshita : Terima kasih atas makanannya

Ganbatte kudasai senpai : Berjuanglah senior

Wakatta. Ki o tsukete :Baiklah. Hati - hati ya

Jya mata ashita : Sampai besok

Tadaima : Aku pulang

Okaeri : Selamat datang

* * *

Hng, okeh kita kembali bersama Author tak jelas ini. Bagaimana minna? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Ato malah terkesan maksa? Entahlah, Author ngga bisa baca pikiran minna jadi tuangkan apa yang minna pikirkan dikotak review. Okeh?

Yang penasaran kelanjutan Kiri dan karakter (bodoh) kesayangan kita, tetap stay tunned disini ya. Jya ne minna~


	4. Chapter 3

**Dukungan Semangat Pertama**

Sudah hampir dua bulan Kiri berada dilingkungan basket Touo dan dirinya sungguh merasa bahagia. Yah, meski memang tak setiap hari ia bahagia karena harus membantu Momoi membawa Aomine kelapangan untuk berlatih barang satu jam. Ia benar – benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran cowok berambut biru tua itu. Ia tahu bahwa kemampuan basket Aomine sungguh diluar dugaan walau dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti basket. Tapi, melihat cowok itu dengan mudahnya menghabiskan lawan tandingnya tempo hari, ia sadar. Aomine adalah pemain basket yang kuat. Hanya saja, kadang – kadang ia melihat sesuatu yang sedih didalam mata biru tuanya itu. Ia ingin membantu menghilangkannya, hanya saja tak tahu dan Aomine nampaknya benar – benar membenci dirinya. Karena...

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku, stalker!" gerutu Aomine untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihari ini.

"Aku juga sudah katakan padamu dan akan kukatakan berulang kali sampai kau bosan," sergah Kiri. "Aku akan mengikutimu walau kau tak mau."

Aomine mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Ya, sejak Kiri memutuskan seenaknya untuk menjadikan dirinya teman gadis itu, ia terus menerus mengikuti Aomine. Tak peduli dimana pun dan kapan pun. Bahkan jika cowok itu pergi ketoilet pun, Kiri akan mengikutinya dan menunggu didepan toilet cowok. Karena tindakan aneh juga nekat inilah penyebab rumor yang tidak – tidak mengenai Kiri. Tapi, bukan Kiri namanya jika ia mempedulikan rumor itu. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapinya, justru terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Aomine akhirnya. "Kau benar – benar menyukaiku hingga bertindak seperti ini?"

Kiri menganggukkan kepalanya. "Suki yo," jawabnya jujur, membuat murid yang disekeliling mereka mendadak berhenti beraktifitas karena terlalu terkejut. "Sebagai teman."

Aomine menghela napasnya panjang. Kenapa Tuhan harus membuatnya berhadapan dengan gadis yang lebih merepotkan dari Momoi Satsuki, teman kecilnya. "Suki ni shiro," ujarnya pasrah.

Kiri tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Jika Aomine masuk kedalam kelas, biasanya akan tertidur ditengah pelajaran. Parahnya ia akan sengaja membolos, membuat guru semakin kesal dan terkadang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kiri. Apa boleh buat karena Momoi berada dikelas lain dan yang dekat dengan cowok itu dikelas ini hanyalah dirinya. Tapi, untuk hari ini dan pelajaran ini saja Aomine rela dan benar – benar terlihat serius belajar.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai sejarah Jepang, ya," sindir Kiri.

"Masalah?"

"Uun. Hanya saja benar – benar bukan dirimu," jawab Kiri jujur. "Kau itu kan pemalas, menyebalkan, dan parahnya mesum."

"Tapi, kau tetap menyukaiku," timpal Aomine.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak untuk yang itu."

"Cewek stalker," ejek Aomine.

xxx

"Benar deh Kiri-chan. Kau harusnya menjadi manager diklub ini," tukas Momoi ketika mereka berdua sedang berkutat dengan kewajiban gadis berambut pink itu.

Kiri terkekeh pelan. Anggota basket yang mendapat izin untuk istirahat segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Dengan cekatan, Kiri membagikan handuk dan botol minum untuk mereka yang benar – benar kelelahan. Yah, Kiri akui latihan ini terlihat sungguh berat demi menghadapi pertandingan basket nasional yang akan datang, Interhigh.

"Kiri-chan, kenapa kau tidak menjadi manager saja?" protes Imayoshi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kiri. "Kau kelihatan sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Na, Wakamatsu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kapten?" tanya Wakamatsu tergagap. Kiri menelengkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit heran dengan wajah Wakamatsu yang kelihatan merah.

"Wajahmu merah, senpai. Daijoubu desuka?" Kiri bertanya yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari Imayoshi. Wakamatsu yang mendengar kekehan dari sang kapten merasa kesal dan mulai melemparkan suara kerasnya, seperti biasa. Kiri menoleh pada Momoi, berharap gadis cantik itu mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi, Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu.

Setelah istirahat sebentar, anggota basket memulai kembali latihan mereka. Momoi pun kembali pada pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Kiri yang sendirian mengambil foto – foto anggota basket. Disaat dirinya asyik memilah foto yang bagus, ponselnya bergetar yang menandakan adanya panggilan. Melihat nama yang tercantum dilayar ponselnya, Kiri langsung keluar gedung untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Tentu saja, ada yang memperhatikan gerakan Kiri meski dirinya tengah berlawanan dengan sang kapten yang seringaiannya makin lebar.

"Hai... hai... daijoubu desu yo, Yuuko-san. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan rumah... Un, wakatta. Hati – hati ya... Eh? Oleh – oleh?... Tidak perlu. Nanti merepotkan Yuuko-san dan Sanada-san... Baiklah. Aku menantikannya, Yuuko-san... Hai, mata."

Kiri menghela napas sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku sweternya. Ia memandang langit yang mulai menampakkan warna gelapnya, sudah waktunya matahari mengganti singgasananya dengan bulan. Ia memposisikan lensa kameranya dan memotret beberapa foto langit senja hari itu. Tanpa ia sadari, senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat hasil jepretannya. Sejak hari itu, ia lumayan menyukai matahari senja. Padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak menyukainya karena itu menandakan hari akan berubah menjadi gelap. Hal itu bukan karena ia takut gelap. Ia termasuk tipe yang cuek akan segala hal, termasuk gosip yang beredar disekolah mengenai dirinya itu. Ia tak menyukai malam hari karena alasan yang mungkin bagi orang lain sangat sepele. Yah, bukan berarti ia menyukai malam hari. Ia masih membencinya. Hanya saja, kemungkinan berkat orang itu, ia cukup menyukai matahari senja.

"Jika sejak awal aku menyadari cantiknya matahari senja, pasti akan kupotret terus," gumam Kiri.

"Oi, Kiri," panggil seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Wakamatsu yang sudah berganti pakaian seragam sekolah. Ia segera memberikan tas yang kelihatannya milik Kiri. "Apa sejak tadi kau disini?" tanyanya.

Kiri menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima tas dari Wakamatsu. "Aku memotret matahari senja. Kelihatan cantik dari sini," jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang ia ambil pada Wakamatsu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, menurutku bagus."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," sahut Kiri setuju. "Harusnya aku tahu kalau matahari senja sangat cantik ya."

Wakamatsu hendak bertanya sesuatu, tapi tak jadi karena anggota lain yang ingin pulang mulai berdatangan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, sudah selesai latihan? Cepat sekali ya," ujar Kiri.

"Kiri-chan juga sebaiknya pulang," sahut Imayoshi. "Sudah malam. Oi, Wakamatsu antarlah Kiri-chan. Tak baik perempuan berkeliaran malam – malam."

Meski Kiri berusaha menolak ucapan Imayoshi yang sepertinya berupa perintah untuk Wakamatsu, kapten Too sepertinya tak mendengar. Ia justru bersama yang lain mulai melangkah menuju rumah masing – masing. Momoi pun langsung pamit pada Kiri dan cepat – cepat pulang, seolah tak ingin menganggu mereka berdua. Kiri menatap Wakamatsu yang pipinya sudah merona.

"Ano senpai, kalau merepotkan lebih baik ti-"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," potong Wakamatsu cepat. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam – malam begini."

Kiri tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Wakamatsu senpai."

Mendadak semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Wakamatsu, tapi segera ia enyahkan agar tak disadari oleh gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Bagi keduanya, pulang bersama seperti ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya. Dalam arti lain, mungkin Wakamatsu sering pulang bersama dengan anggota basket yang lain. Namun, berbeda dengan Kiri yang selalu menghindari hal macam ini. Entah ia memang harus pulang cepat karena tak ingin walinya khawatir atau memang aturan dirumah yang ia tinggali. Tapi, tetap saja mereka berdua pulang bersama tanpa ada rasa canggung sama sekali. Bahkan Wakamatsu mulai bersemangat menceritakan hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Heh... aku tidak menyangka senpai mempunyai hobi bersepeda," ujar Kiri kagum. "Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku ikut bersepeda bersama senpai?"

"Ou, mochiron!" sahut Wakamatsu semangat.

Saking semangatnya bercerita berbagai macam hal, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dijalan menuju rumah Kiri. Jika bisa dan dengan memaksa Wakamatsu ingin mengantar gadis itu hingga benar – benar sampai dirumah. Tapi, Kiri menolak dengan alasan rumah yang ia tinggali tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Melihat kegigihan dari mata biru Kiri, Wakamatsu menyerah dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera pulang agar orangtuanya tidak khawatir. Kiri tersenyum dan segera pamit pergi dari cowok itu, tanpa mengetahui raut wajah Kiri yang sudah berubah. Beruntunglah saat ini pasangan Takahashi, walinya, sedang pergi kekampung halaman Sanada untuk menjenguk ibunya. Jika tidak, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menghilangkan cairan bening yang sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ia segera menyeka kasar kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam – dalam. Mata biru terangnya menatap langit yang sudah berubah hitam seutuhnya.

"Untuk apa memikirkan mereka? Bodohkah kau ini?" ejek Kiri pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menenangkan dirinya didepan pintu pagar, ia masuk kedalam dan mulai merapikan rumah, seperti yang telah dimintai tolong oleh Yuuko.

xxx

Selama dua hari kedepan, Kiri yakin dirinya akan merasa bosan. Alasannya cukup sederhana mengingat ia sedang berada dirumah sendirian hingga besok lusa. Ia yakin merasa bosan karena tak bisa melihat latihan basket yang memang sedang panas – panasnya demi memenangkan pertandingan basket Interhigh. Momoi yang mengetahui alasan Kiri pun memakluminya, meski gadis cantik itu juga merasa sama dengan Kiri, kecewa. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi jika ini adalah tugas dari walinya. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi anak baik dan menuruti semua perkataan walinya. Oleh karena itu, setiap kali pelajaran telah usai, ia akan langsung pulang.

Melihat tingkah laku Kiri yang langsung pulang usai pelajaran membuat alis Aomine berkerut. Biasanya gadis itu akan mencoba menyeret dirinya untuk datang kegedung olahraga. Walaupun selalu gagal mengingat perbedaan berat dan ukuran tubuh mereka. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu, tapi menutupinya dengan tingkahnya yang biasa, tak peduli. Tapi, meski begitu, ia tetap menyempatkan diri berlatih walau hanya sendiri dilapangan yang biasanya ia datangi.

Sementara itu, Kiri yang sudah sampai rumah mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia masak untuk makan malam nanti. Bahan yang ditinggalkan oleh Yuuko memang tidak banyak karena hampir semua telah disiapkan. Hanya perlu dihangatkan oleh Kiri. Namun, entah kenapa, ia ingin memakan yang lain meski hanya sebatas onigiri biasa. Maka dari itu, ia bersiap untuk pergi keluar, tak lupa dengan kameranya, dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat. Ia sengaja mengambil jalan menuju lapangan basket itu, berharap orang yang tak sempat ia temui hari ini dan kemarin ada disana dan sedang berlatih. Benar saja. Meski tak terlihat seperti sedang berlatih, orang itu terus menerus memainkan bola basketnya tanpa henti. Entah karena tak sadar atau terlalu serius, Kiri mengambil cukup banyak foto orang itu. Ia tersenyum puas dan membelikan sebuah _sports drink_ dari mesin minuman.

"Otsukare, Aomine-kun," katanya ketika cowok itu sedang duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada didalam lapangan. "Ternyata kau memang sering kemari untuk latihan sendiri ya?"

Aomine mendengus sambil menerima pemberian Kiri, meski tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiran gadis berambut hitam itu. "Mau apa kau disini?" tanyanya. "Mau menganggu dengan cara memotretku?"

Kiri terkekeh. "Hanya memberikan sebuah minuman untuk seseorang yang telah berlatih keras," jawabnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit jingga yang mulai berubah kehitaman. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan Aomine hanya diam sambil menatap bola basket yang sejak tadi berada didekat kakinya. Ia melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya, alisnya berkerut. Entah ini memang imajinasinya atau otaknya memang sudah sangat bodoh, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh didalam pantulan mata biru terang gadis cerewet itu. Mendadak, seruan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis itu, membuat Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku lupa kalau harus pergi kesuatu tempat," seru Kiri. Ia buru – buru bangkit dan berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Aomine yang bengong. Tapi, sebelum dirinya benar – benar keluar dari lapangan, Kiri berhenti dan menatap Aomine yang masih menatap kearahnya.

"Aku yakin kau tak membutuhkan ini, tapi cobalah untuk mengingatnya," ujar Kiri. "Ganbatte, Daiki-kun."

xxx

"Aku yakin kau tak membutuhkan ini, tapi cobalah untuk mengingatnya," ujar gadis cerewet itu. "Ganbatte, Daiki-kun."

Matanya melebar. Baru saja ia ingin berkata sesuatu, Kiri sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Aomine mendegus pelan dan meneguk habis minuman yang tadi diberikan oleh Kiri. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal sebenarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa dirinya justru tersenyum lebar dan semangat untuk kembali berlatih mendadak muncul. Ia kemudian mengambil bola basketnya dan berlatih kembali, walau hanya sejenak. Dirasa sudah cukup menggerakan tubuhnya, ia membereskan barangnya dan pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah, ia melihat surai pink diruang keluarga yang sedang bercanda riang dengan ibunya.

"Ah, okaeri Daiki," ujar ibunya ketika menyadari Aomine yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Okaeri, Dai-chan," sambung Momoi. "Mou, kau kemana saja sih? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak datang kelatihan hari ini?"

"Usse!" tukas Aomine. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Satsuki? Mengganggu saja."

"Hush, Daiki. Tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada sahabatmu," tegur ibunya.

Momoi tertawa pelan. "Daijoubu da yo, oba-san," ujarnya. Ia segera menarik lengan Aomine dan menarik cowok itu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, meninggalkan ibu Aomine yang hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Sesampainya dikamar, Aomine langsung melepas cengkaraman tangan Momoi. Baru saja ia meminta gadis itu untuk menjelaskan maksudnya, Momoi sudah membuka suaranya terlebih dulu.

"Kita benar – benar akan melawan _mereka_ dipertandingan seleksi Interhigh ini," ujar sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap khawatir kearah Aomine yang jelas sekali terlihat tak tertarik. "Kau yakin tak apa – apa?"

Aomine mendengus kesal. "Kenapa pula harus mengkhawatirkan _mereka_?" tanyanya. " _Mereka_ bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengurus mereka. Uruslah hal yang harusnya kau urus sekarang."

Momoi terdiam, menghela napas melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berubah total. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk diam dan meninggalkan Aomine yang mulai bermalas – malasan diatas kasur sambil membaca majalah kesayangannya. Ketika suara langkah Momoi sudah tidak terdengar, ia melempar majalahnya kesembarang arah dan menatap keluar jendela yang sudah gelap. Bayang – bayang masa lalunya ketika bersama _mereka_ diputar ulang didalam benaknya. Sungguh ingatan yang menyenangkan.

Jika seandainya mereka tidak berubah hanya karena masalah sepele.

xxx

Kiri berusaha menahan tangis ketika melihat anggota klub basket yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kepertandingan seleksi Interhigh hari ini. Ia ingin sekali ikut mereka untuk memotret banyak foto mereka sebagai kenang – kenangan. Namun, peringatan dari seorang guru, mengingat dirinya selalu tak memperhatikan pelajaran beliau, membuatnya tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Momoi menghela napas panjang sambil memeluk erat gadis yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu.

"Aduh Kiri-chan, kita kan bisa bertemu saat latihan nanti sore," ucap Momoi.

"Wakatteru kedo, tetap saja..."

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dipuncak kepala Kiri. Belum sempat ia menoleh siapa pelakunya, ia bisa merasakan kalau tangan sipelaku tengah mengacak – acak rambut hitam pendek milik Kiri.

"Mou, apa yang kau lakukan, Wakamatsu senpai?" seru Kiri sebal, merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan.

Wakamatsu hanya tertawa yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari anggota lain. Kiri yang tak terima hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kiri," ujar Wakamatsu. "Kita pasti bisa menang dalam pertandingan hari. Na, minna?!"

Semua anggota serempak menyambut lontaran semangat Wakamatsu. Imayoshi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, siapa sih kapten diklub ini?" ujarnya heran. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kiri dan menepuk – nepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu. "Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu kabar baik dari kami. Kami pasti menang."

"Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi," sindir Kiri. "Tapi, aku percaya kalian akan menang."

"Jya, ittekuru ne, Kiri-chan," sahut Momoi yang langsung memeluk Kiri.

Kiri menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengantarkan klub basket menuju tempat pertandingan dilangsungkan. Ia melambaikan tangan begitu mereka telah menghilang dari pantulan mata biru terangnya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Pagi ini ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Aomine. Tapi, ia yakin cowok itu pasti akan hadir dipertandingan hari ini. Meski ia tak yakin dukungan yang ia berikan kemarin akan menyemangati cowok itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit biru yang tak hampir berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"Semoga kalian menang, minna," gumamnya berdoa.

 _Tak pernah aku mendukung seseorang dari lubuk hatiku. Aku memang selalu mengucapkannya pada teman atau kenalanku. Namun, tak pernah sesungguh ini. Aku merasa dukungan yang kuberikan ini akan membawa sesuatu yang besar untuk mereka. Dan sesuatu itu... akan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka._

* * *

Suki ni shiro : Lakukan sesukamu.

Mochiron : Tentu saja

Wakatteru kedo : Aku tau, tapi

Jya, ittekuru (jya, ittekimasu) : Baiklah, aku pergi dulu

* * *

Huwah TAT Gomennasai! Lagi - lagi telat update. Hiks hiks beginilah jika menjadi murid tingkat akhir dibangku pendidikan. Ada aja halangan untuk mengupdate fanfic ini. Entah itu tuntutan mengerjakan tugas atau tanggung jawab dari kegiatan yang emang nggak bisa ditunda. Maafkan aku minna!

Hiks, daripada hiks bersedih... lebih baik membalas review dari minna.

Okeh, untuk nurunuzu : arigatou ne nurunuzu-chan, akan kuusahakan dilanjutkan dengan cepat.

Kiyan : Un. aku akan berusaha semampuku. Arigatou kiyan-chan.

Nah, jangan lupakan fanfic random beserta authornya yang nggak akan pernah bisa jelas ya. Oh, review, saran, dan kritik jika bisa jangan lupa. Untuk menjadi penyemangat diri ini melanjutkan fanfic. Okehlah, sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya minna~


	5. Chapter 4

**Part Time Pertama**

Entah Kiri harus merasa bangga atau marah, ia tak tahu. Sebab, sejak awal ia hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang sama sekali tak bergabung dengan klub basket. Harusnya ia merasa senang karena klub basket sekolahnya menang pertandingan seleksi dengan mulus tanpa hambatan apapun. Harusnya ia merasa bangga karena dengan begini ia bisa menceritakan kemenangan klub basket pada Yuuko dan Sanada. Harusnya begitu.

Tapi, melihat tatapan dingin dari anggota basket Too, ia sadar akan sesuatu meski ia tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan terlebih dahulu.

Oleh karena itu, ia tetap memasang wajah tak tahu apa – apa dan membantu Satsuki dalam pekerjaannya. Ia juga masih menganggu Aomine dengan mengikutinya seperti seekor anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Sama seperti hari ini, ketika istirahat siang yang sangat berharga untuk Aomine diganggu oleh Kiri yang datang tiba – tiba diatap sekolah.

"Mou, kau itu tak pernah bosan tidur dibawah sinar matahari ya," sindir Kiri. "Pantas saja warna kulitmu seperti itu."

Aomine menatap Kiri tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap tak peduli dan terus mengunyah bekal makanannya. Kiri segera menyodorkan kotak makanannya yang berisikan _onigiri_ pada cowok berambut biru tua itu. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Siapa yang mau bekal makananmu?" decaknya kesal. Meski begitu, ia tetap mengambil satu _onigiri_ dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kalau tak mau, kenapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Kiri heran. "Dasar Ahomine."

"Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu, hah?!"

Kiri tersenyum lebar dibalik kaleng jusnya. Ia tak mempedulikan Aomine yang mulai menggerutu sambil melihat majalahnya kembali. Kiri yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti pikiran kaum adam. Akhirnya, karena bosan menunggu bel masuk yang entah mengapa tak kunjung berbunyi, Kiri merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memotret langit siang itu. Warna biru yang mendominasi langit sungguh indah dan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menekan tombol kameranya. Ia cukup terkesan dengan langit hari ini, mengingat musim panas sudah semakin dekat.

Saking asyiknya memotret dan mengecek hasil fotonya, Kiri tak sadar bahwa mata biru tua Aomine telah beralih kearah dirinya yang tak jauh berada disamping cowok itu. Ia terus memperhatikan Kiri hingga gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiri.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memotret?" Aomine bertanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bertanya mengenai seseorang.

Kiri menoleh dan kembali mengulum senyumnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Aomine yang sekarang tepat berada disampingnya. "Karena aku suka mengabadikan sesuatu," jawabnya. "Sesuatu yang kulihat hari ini, belum tentu bisa kulihat keesokkan harinya."

Aomine menghela napas dan bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku tetap tak mengerti," jawabnya.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti, Daiki-kun," ujar Kiri terkekeh dan kembali pada kameranya.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," sahut Aomine tak terima. "Aku bukan temanmu."

Kiri segera bangun terduduk, terkejut dengan deklarasi Aomine. "Eh?! Kenapa?"

Aomine mendengus. "Siapa yang mau berteman dengan stalker sepertimu?" tanyanya. "Jika ada, pasti orang aneh."

Ketika Kiri ingin membalas ucapan Aomine, suara nyaring terdengar yang menandakan bel istirahat siang telah berakhir. Senyuman menyebalkan terukir diwajah Aomine, membuat Kiri semakin mengembungkan pipinya. Kiri menyerah dan memilih untuk segera masuk kekelas sebelum dirinya mendapat masalah.

"Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau, Aomine Daiki," seru Kiri. "Pasti akan kubuat kau mengakuiku sebagai temanmu."

 _Coba saja kalau kau bisa,_ batin Aomine tak peduli dan kembali berkutat dengan majalahnya.

xxx

Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan meliputi aura Momoi ketika menolak ajakan gadis itu untuk melihat latihan klub basket hari ini. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa tidak enak karena sudah diajak. Karena biasanya dialah yang menawarkan diri atau datanng tiba – tiba kegedung olahraga untuk melihat klub basket. Tapi, hari ini ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji yang tak bisa ia ingkari. Oleh karenanya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi Kiri segera merapikan barangnya dan melesat pergi menuju tempat tujuannya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesebuah mini market dan membeli berbagai macam makanan ringan. Dirasa sudah sangat cukup, ia segera membayarnya dan pergi.

Panti asuhan Kami Hikari, tempat tujuannya hari ini.

Melihat sosok Kiri yang tergopoh – gopoh membawa banyak barang, anak – anak yang sedang berada ditaman bermain panti langsung mengelilingi Kiri.

"Yatta! Kiri nee-chan datang."

"Nee-chan, kau bawa apa?"

Kiri yang melihat senyum anak – anak itu ikut tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kantung plastik yang berada dikedua tangannya. "Sesuatu untuk kalian tentunya," jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi keruang utama."

Anak – anak panti itu berteriak girang dan segera membawa kantung plastik tadi. Sebelum menyusul keruang utama, Kiri menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa penjaga panti yang kelihatannya senang bisa bertemu dengan Kiri kembali. Pelukan hangat menyambut gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya, Kiri-chan," ujar ibu panti Tamaki. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan walimu? Baik – baik saja, kan?"

Kiri mengulum senyum dan memeluk ibu Tamaki kembali. "Iya, semua baik – baik saja," jawabnya pelan. "Kuharap, kali ini mereka mau menerima diriku apa adanya."

Ibu Tamaki mengelus surai hitam milik Kiri dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Kiri segera pergi keruang utama untuk bertemu dengan anak – anak panti lain yang sudah berada disana. Canda dan tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, mengingatkan Kiri pada kenangannya dimasa lalu. Tapi, ia tak ingin menghancurkan suasana dan terus bermain bersama dengan anak panti. Hampir semuanya bermain dan menyuruh Kiri melakukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mereka. Namun pada akhirnya, Kiri hanya mendengarkan berbagai macam cerita mereka yang dialami selama dirinya tak datang.

Ia terkadang berharap waktu bisa berhenti agar tidak membuat senyum ceria itu menghilang. Sudah waktunya ia pulang kerumah yang disambut dengan tatapan tak terima dari anak – anak panti. Meski ibu Tamaki sudah mencoba menenangkan mereka, mereka tetap tak mau diam dan terus menyuruh Kiri untuk bersama mereka.

"Aku pasti akan kembali kesini kok," janji Kiri pada mereka. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian begitu saja."

"Benarkah Kiri nee-chan?"

Kiri mengangguk mantap. "Karena kalian sudah kuanggap adik sendiri," sahutnya. Setelah berpamitan pada anak panti, Kiri segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah tersambung, ia segera mengatakan alasan yang menyebabkan dirinya pulang terlambat pada Yuuko. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya begitu tahu jika Yuuko sama sekali tidak marah. Ia justru meminta tolong Kiri untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makan malam. Kiri yang sibuk mencatat pesanan Yuuko tak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik hingga menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Huwa... sumimasen. Daijoubu ssu ka?" tanya orang itu sambil membantu Kiri berdiri.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kiri. "Maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrakmu."

Kiri memperhatikan wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang senada, kuning. Tak jauh dari orang itu berdiri, ada sekelompok cowok yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Seruan salah satu dari kelompok itu mengalihkan perhatian orang dihadapannya. Ia menjawabnya dengan cepat dan matanya kembali pada Kiri.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka ssu," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi ssu. Perhatikan jalanannya ya."

Kiri tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan cowok tampan berambut kuning itu. Setelahnya ia pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli barang yang diminta oleh Yuuko. Meski cepat karena dikejar oleh waktu, ia masih berhati – hati dalam memilah barang agar tidak ada yang terlupakan. Beruntunglah ia masih bisa mengejar waktu sebelum Yuuko benar – benar cemas atau... marah. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah pada pasangan Takahashi hanya karena bersikap tak patuh atau bertindak ceroboh. Memang berlebihan sepertinya. Namun, pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk bertindak seperti itu sekarang. Kiri juga memaksa untuk membantu meski Yuuko berkata tidak perlu. Ia ingin dirinya bisa berguna walau hanya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang paling gampang. Bertepatan dengan pulangnya Sanada, makan malam pun telah siap.

"Oh, baru kali ini aku melihat Kiri memakai celemek," ujar Sanada ketika ia menuju dapur.

"Hari ini Kiri-chan membantuku memasak. Nee, Kiri-chan?"

Kiri mengangguk sambil meletakkan piring makanan terakhir diatas meja makan. "Tapi, aku hanya membantu sedikit. Ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kebaikkan Yuuko-san dan Sanada-san yang telah mengizinkanku tinggal disini."

Yuuko tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Kiri. "Mou Kiri-chan ttara," ujarnya. "Tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kita sudah menjadi keluarga disini."

Sanada menghela napas dan segera mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kiri, untuk pertama kalinya pemuda dihadapannya itu tersenyum lembut dan membuat Kiri merasa nyaman. "Sejak kau datang, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Takahashi," sahutnya menenangkan. "Malah jika bisa, aku ingin segera mengganti nama keluargamu menjadi Takahashi."

Kiri yakin saat ini dirinya tengah menangis karena Yuuko segera memeluk dirinya dalam dekapan wanita cantik itu. Ia merasa senang sampai dirinya menitikkan air mata, yang ia pikir sudah terlanjur kering.

Tapi, perasaan aneh apa yang menyelimuti dirinya ini? Khawatir yang sangat tebal bagaikan kabut ditengah malam.

xxx

Kiri masih memandang gedung besar yang ada didepannya saat ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia mengecek kembali alamat yang dikirimkan oleh Akemi, teman sekelasnya itu, memastikan agar tidak salah tempat. Tapi, berapa kali pun ia memeriksa ulang, tak ada yang salah.

 _"Eh? Fotografer pengganti?" tanya Kiri memastikan, takut pendengarannya bermasalah._

 _Akemi mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memohon dengan sangat pada si gadis berambut hitam yang ada didepannya. "Hanya tiga hari saja, Kiri-san. Onegai."_

 _Kiri menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, bingung. Sebenarnya, ia mau saja menerima tawaran dari Akemi. Fotografer pengganti dan dibayar penuh selama tiga hari. Siapa yang akan melewatkan kesempatan menggiurkan ini. Apalagi untuk Kiri yang memang sangat menyukai fotografi. Tapi, mengingat waktu kerjanya yang terbilang sampai malam, ia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menyetujuinya. Ia belum pernah keluar malam – malam, apalagi untuk kegiatan macam ini. Jika pernah pun, itu hanya disuruh oleh walinya untuk melakukan sesuatu._

 _"Tapi, kalau sampai malam... mungkin... tidak bisa..."_

 _"Tidak akan sampai malam sekali kok, Kiri-san," ujar Akemi, membuat Kiri semakin susah menolak. "Aku akan meminta tolong pada kakakku yang kebetulan ketua produser disana."_

 _"Wakatta," jawab Kiri yang ditanggapi dengan pelukan oleh Akemi. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai?"_

 _"Sore ini," Akemi menjawab, yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan Kiri._

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit jika mengingat betapa polos dirinya ketika istirahat siang tadi. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan dengan pelan, menyiapkan dirinya untuk pekerjaannya. Begitu masuk, ia langsung dihampiri oleh seorang pemuda yang ia kira sebagai salah satu staf tempat dirinya akan bekerja nanti. Setelah berkenalan singkat, pemuda itu mengantarkan Kiri ke studio. Tak lupa ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan staf lain juga model yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk dipotret. Dengan cepat, Kiri menyiapkan kameranya dan menerima arahan dari sang ketua produser.

Suara ceria menyita hampir seluruh perhatian orang yang berada didalam studio, termasuk Kiri. Mata birunya melebar ketika melihat cowok bersurai kuning dan nampaknya cowok itu juga menyadari Kiri. Yah, mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Kiri baru bekerja hari ini.

"Wah, kita ketemu lagi ssu," ujar cowok itu.

"Ah ya. Aku bekerja untuk tiga hari kedepan sebagai fotografer pengganti," sahut Kiri. "Shinya Kiri desu. Ah, panggil saja Kiri. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kise Ryota ssu. Yoroshiku ne Kiri-chan."

Kembali kepada pekerjaan yang menanti. Dengan cekatan dan memang sudah terbiasa mengambil gambar, Kiri memotret model – model yang telah diarahkan oleh dirinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diminta oleh ketua produser. Begitu dirasa sudah cukup, bersama yang lain Kiri memeriksa hasil potretnya di _-notebook_ milik studio. Semuanya terkagum akan hasil potretan Kiri. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka dirinya akan memotret sebagus ini, mengingat ia hanya memotret apa yang menarik perhatiannya saja.

"Kiri-san, kau benar – benar memiliki bakat seorang fotografer," puji salah seorang staf.

Kiri yang mendengarnya hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku masih kalah dengan fotografer profesional."

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam dirinya memotret dan akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pulang karena memang sudah waktu baginya untuk pulang. Berkat Akemi dan kakaknya yang ketua produser, ia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan digantikan oleh asisten fotografer. Sebelum dirinya keluar dari studio, suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kise tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau sudah akan pulang Kiri-chan?" tanyanya, ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam suara Kise dan Kiri menyadari hal itu.

"Ya. Karena sesuatu, aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam," jawab Kiri. "Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Aku iri denganmu, Kiri-chan. Pasti orangtua mu sangat menyanyangimu ya."

Kiri hanya tersenyum. _Sebenarnya bukan orangtuaku,_ batinnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Kise-kun. Otsukaresama deshita."

Tanpa mempedulikan balasan dari Kise, Kiri langsung memacu kecepatan larinya menuju stasiun. Ia tidak ingin pulang larut malam meski dirinya sudah menceritakan keadaannya untuk tiga hari kedepan pada Yuuko. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak ingin membuat pasangan Takahashi khawatir karena masalah ini. Sesampainya didepan pagar rumahnya, ia langsung mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan akibat lari. Dirasa sudah teratur, ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyum biasa yang disambut hangat oleh Yuuko.

"Tadaima."

xxx

"Eh?! Sejak kapan kau bekerja sebagai fotografer, Kiri-chan?" seru Momoi tak percaya.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu," jawab Kiri. "Tapi, ini hari terakhirku. Sungguh disayangkan sebenarnya, karena pekerjaan disana ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga."

"Mungkinkah mereka akan mempekerjakanmu, Kiri-chan?" tanya Momoi. "Kemampuanmu sudah setara dengan profesional. Aku berani jamin."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Satsuki-chan," tukas Kiri. "Kemungkinan tidak. Meski aku mendapat banyak pujian, kurasa akan mustahil bagiku bekerja. Untuk saat ini."

Momoi tak sempat bertanya maksud Kiri karena bel masuk terlanjur berbunyi. Kiri segera pamit untuk masuk kelas duluan, meninggalkan Momoi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Jika boleh diungkap sekarang, sebenarnya Momoi telah menyelidiki berbagai hal mengenai Kiri. Latar belakang, kehidupannya sebelum masuk Too Gakuen, bahkan sampai detail kecil, seperti _tiga ukuran_ miliknya. Namun, tak ada yang bisa didapatkan kecuali ukuran tubuhnya, hobinya, dan hal – hal kecil lainnya. Latar belakang milik Shinya Kiri benar – benar tak jelas, seperti kabut tebal yang mengelilingi dirinya, mengingat kemampuan Momoi dalam mengorek informasi sangatlah hebat.

"Kiri-chan, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" gumam Momoi.

Begitu bel punya berbunyi, Kiri bergegas menuju studio tempat kerjanya selama tiga hari kemarin. Hari ini hari terakhir pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer. Ia yakin dirinya pasti akan merindukan suasana yang ada didalam studio. Termasuk pertemuan dengan Kise Ryota meski hanya satu hari saja. Menurut cowok itu, hari ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan ditempat Kiri bekerja.

"Ah, Kiri-san kau dipanggil oleh ketua produser," ucap salah seorang staf begitu melihat Kiri datang.

Kiri mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk kedalam kantor produser. Ia cukup gugup mengingat baru kali ini ia dipanggil. Meski ketua produsernya adalah kakak Akemi, tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa cemas yang tiba – tiba menghantuinya.

"Santai saja, Kiri-san," ujar ketua produser, menenangkan Kiri yang terlihat sangat tegang. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

"Su-sumimasen..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bicarakan kenapa kau kupanggil kemari."

Kiri kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dadanya bergerumuh tak karuan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ketua produser, hanya ia yang tahu. Ditengah bergelut dengan pikiran liarnya sendiri, mendadak suara ketua produser menyita perhatiannya, membuat dirinya melongo tak percaya.

"Maaf, bisa anda ulangi... apa yang barusan anda katakan?" pinta Kiri sopan.

"Maukah kau bekerja sebagai fotografer diagency ini?" tawar pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

 _Aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Sungguh. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir jika hasil fotoku bisa menjadi sumber pencaharianku. Duniaku seolah berubah menjadi terang seperti mentari pagi. Aku tak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk pekerjaan pertamaku. Tapi, benarkah ini akan baik – baik saja?_

* * *

Be-be-be-benarkah ini aku yang nulis? OH MY GOD! Baru kali ini bisa update cepat. Hiks hiks hiks, terharu diri ini. Ukh! Tapi, kok rasanya sepi yah? Apa hanya perasaanku doang. Mungkin iya.

Okelah, daripada mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari Author gaje ini, lebih baik tunggu kelanjutan kisah Kiri dkk. Kritikan, saran, serta semangat sungguh dibutuhkan dan jangan sungkan buat nulis dikotak review. Tapi, kalau tak mau juga tak akan memaksa. Karna yakin 100% minna akan mendukung fanfic ini.

Okey, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 5

Yahoo~ Ketemu lagi ama Author nggak jelas ini. Udah berapa bulan nih nggak ketemu minna? Yah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan sesi curhat dari Author payah ini dan langsung capcus baca aja. Pasti minna udah pada penasaran kan yak? Okeh, selamat menikmati minna~

* * *

 **Sikap Angkuh yang Terlihat Sedih  
**

Mungkin selama ini ia tinggal didalam dunia mimpi. Hanya itu satu – satunya penjelasan masuk akal yang bisa ia terima walau sudah satu minggu dirinya menjalani pekerjaan ini. Bahkan Yuuko dan Sanada yang mengetahui keesokkan harinya tidak percaya. Tapi, bisa ia rasakan jika pasangan Takahashi itu merasa bahagia dan dengan senang hati memperbolehkan dirinya untuk bekerja. Momoi yang mendengar berita menggembirakan ini pun sangat senang dan hampir saja memberitahu satu sekolah. Ia memang sudah menyuruh gadis bersurai pink itu untuk diam dan menyembunyikannya sementara waktu. Ia tak ingin ada kehebohan hanya karena ia bekerja disebuah agency yang lumayan terkenal.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, Satsuki-chan," ujar Kiri lelah. "Aku hanya _part time_ disana. Jadi tak setiap hari aku ada disana untuk melakukan pemotretan."

"Tapi, ini tetap saja hebat," seru Momoi bangga. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, Kiri-chan. Kemampuan fotografimu sudah setara dengan pro. Keputusan mereka tak salah dengan mempekerjakanmu."

Kiri menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jarinya. "Bohong sih kalau aku tidak senang dengan pekerjaan ini," sahutnya pelan. Tiba – tiba ia menghela napas kecewa, baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Doushita no, Kiri-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku lupa. Kalau aku bekerja, waktuku untuk melihat yang lain berlatih akan berkurang."

Momoi hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kiri. "Mereka pasti mengerti," sahutnya. "Ah! Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka. Sore jya, mata ne Kiri-chan."

"Eh? Cho-?! Satsuki-chan!" seru Kiri. Ia terlambat menghentikan Momoi yang sudah kabur duluan menuju gedung olahraga untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini. Kiri membiarkan gadis itu dan masuk kedalam kelas, mengecek beberapa foto yang belum sempat ia periksa karena pekerjaannya.

 _Yah, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tau,_ pikir Kiri. Tangannya berhenti ketika sebuah foto terpantul dimatu biru terangnya. Foto itu selalu berada didalam kameranya, demi mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang itu. Walaupun mungkin, orang itu sudah melupakannya karena memang sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi, bagi Kiri foto itu adalah foto yang sangat bagus.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak berguna akan keberadaan dirinya.

xxx

Beruntung hari ini ia tidak dipanggil dan diperbolehkan libur karena sudah bekerja penuh selama seminggu kemarin. Oleh karena itu, ia memaksa Momoi agar bisa ikut melihat pertandingan hari ini. Momoi sudah memperingatkan kemungkinan besar kalau Aomine tidak akan ikut bertanding mengingat bagaimana sifat cowok itu. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Asalkan bisa melihat klub basket kebanggaan sekolahnya, itu sudah cukup. Karena merasa tak enak juga dengan Kiri yang selama ini selalu bersama, Momoi mengizinkannya ikut.

"Ganbatte kudasai, Wakamatsu senpai," ujar Kiri memberikan semangat pada Wakamatsu yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya. "Aku yakin kalian akan menang."

Mendengar dukungan Kiri, senyum Wakamatsu semakin lebar. "Ou yo! Kemenangan sudah pasti milik kita!"

"Rasanya sesak sekali kalau Kiri-chan hanya memberikan dukungannya pada Wakamatsu," ujar Imayoshi, pura – pura sedih.

"Eh? Itu tidak benar, Imayoshi senpai," sergah Kiri. "Aku mendukung kalian semua kok."

"A-arigatou go-gozaimasu, Shinya-san," ucap Sakurai Ryou.

"Mou, Sakurai-san. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kiri," rajuk Kiri. "Kita kan teman. Jadi, tak perlu sungkan."

"Ha-hai! Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen..."

Momoi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan memeluk gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Kemudian mereka pamit pada Kiri untuk segera memasuki lapangan. Kiri sendiri langsung menuju tempat duduknya untuk melihat pertandingan klub basketnya. Begitu mereka memasuki lapangan, ia segera membetulkan lensa kameranya dan mengambil beberapa foto. Sayang, ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicari. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Momoi. Harusnya ia tahu hal itu. Wajar jika pemain sehebat dan sesombong Aomine tidak mengikuti pertandingan seleksi seperti ini. Ia undur diri dari tempatnya dan mulai mencari keberadaan Aomine, yang tentunya bukan hal mudah. Tapi, berbeda dengan hatinya yang seolah tahu dimana Aomine berada. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan luwesnya ia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung kecil yang ternyata adalah gedung olahraga.

Benar dugaannya. Cowok itu sedang berbaring diatas podium sambil memutarkan bola basket dijarinya. Ia menghela napas pelan dan berjalan menuju podium lalu duduk tak jauh dari Aomine. Entah karena cowok itu sedang melamun atau memang tidak peka, Aomine sama sekali tidak menyadari Kiri yang terus menatapnya. Baru ia menoleh karena bergumam tak jelas, ia menyadari kehadiran Kiri. Bola basket yang ada dijarinya jatuh mengenai wajahnya, membuat Kiri tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kau lakukan, Aomine-kun?"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku!" tukas Aomine tak terima. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Dan sejak kapan kau disini?"

Kiri mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak mau menjawab. Melihat senyum lebar diwajah Kiri, Aomine mendengus kesal dan kembali memainkan bola jingga itu ditangannya. Kiri membiarkan cowok itu bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri, sementara dirinya memperhatikan gedung tempat ia berada. Suara gerumuh kilat mulai terdengar, langit yang sudah gelap pun semakin gelap lantaran awan hujan datang.

"Biasanya kau akan menceramahiku," ujar Aomine setelah mereka diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku sudah tahu betul sifatmu, Daiki-kun," jawab Kiri memberikan alasan. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini stalkermu?"

Kiri mendengar dengusan dari Aomine. "Ya. Dan aku bodoh menanyakan hal itu padamu."

"Loh? Sejak awal kan kau memang bodoh," sindir Kiri. "Bahkan Satsuki-chan saja memanggilmu _Ahomine._ "

Aomine tidak menggubrisnya. Ia justru terlihat pura – pura tidak mendengar dan kembali bergumam hal – hal yang tak jelas. Kiri yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kameranya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali melihat pertandingan klub basket sekolahnya hari ini. Untuk itulah dirinya berada disini, memanfaatkan waktu liburnya sebelum siap untuk dipanggil bekerja. Tapi, ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Aomine disini sendirian. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Na, kudengar kau bekerja menjadi fotografer," ujar Aomine. Kiri menoleh, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine berbicara mengenai orang lain dan bukan dirinya atau majalah kesayangannya.

"Walau hanya bekerja jika dipanggil oleh ketua produser," sahut Kiri menambahkan. "Kenapa? Apa akhirnya kau mau difoto olehku?"

"Cih! Siapa juga yang mau difoto oleh stalker seperti dirimu?"

"Sore wa zannen," ujar Kiri. "Padahal aku yakin sekali dengan hasil fotoku."

"Aku tetap tak akan mau difoto olehmu," tukas Aomine.

"Aa! Ternyata benar kalian berdua ada disini," ujar seseorang dengan bangga. Aomine dan Kiri segera menoleh dan mendapati Momoi yang masuk kedalam gedung. Kiri tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Momoi langsung berjalan kearah Aomine yang tengah bermalas – malasan diatas podium. "Katanya kau bolos pertandingan dengan alasan sakit, kan?"

"Lagipula, kita juga menang, kan?" ujar Aomine, seolah memang sudah seperti itu hasilnya. Kiri yang mendengar itu juga tidak mengubrisnya. Yah, ia akui kalau tim basket sekolahnya itu sangat kuat. Ditambah dengan sosok malas yang berada diruangan ini, kekuatan basket sekolahnya pasti akan bertambah puluhan kali lipat.

"Mou!" rajuk Momoi. "Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong Tetsu-kun dan Midorin sedang bertanding, ya?"

Aomine hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai balasan.

"Yah tapi, aku yakin kalau yang menang pasti Tetsu-kun," sambung Momoi. "Soalnya, dia adalah cowok yang aku sukai."

"Hee... Satsuki-chan, kau punya orang yang disukai?" tanya Kiri, merasa tertarik.

Senyum Momoi semakin mengembang. Ia pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana awalnya bisa jatuh cinta pada cowok yang bernama Tetsu-kun itu. Mendengar itu, sebenarnya agak konyol juga karena hanya sebuah es krim Momoi bisa langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi, bagi Kiri yang belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu, berpikir sangat manis. Ia bahkan terang – terangan berkata ingin bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun.

"Kurasa kita tak akan tahu hasilnya sampai pertandingan itu selesai," ujar Aomine tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiri.

Aomine melirik kearah Kiri yang kelihatan benar – benar tertarik dengan temannya yang disebutkan oleh Momoi tadi. Ia menghela napas dan kembali memutarkan bola basket dijarinya. "Karena mereka berdua sama – sama kuat," jawabnya. "Lagipula, berkat mereka berdua selama tiga tahun berturut – turut kami menang setiap pertandingan basket."

"Eh?! Tiga tahun berturut – turut?" ujar Kiri kaget. "Sugoii!"

Ditengah ia bersenang ria, Kiri sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau raut wajah Momoi telah berubah. Begitu juga Aomine yang mendadak diam usai membicarakan hal tadi. Seolah tidak sadar, Kiri kembali mengangkat topik yang kelihatannya tidak boleh dibicarakan. Karena Aomine tidak mau menjawab, terpaksalah Momoi yang menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari Kiri. Tentunya bukan hal yang membuat kedua sahabat dekat itu mendadak murung.

xxx

Setelah pertandingan seleksi itu, tim basket Too dinyatakan lolos dan bersiap menghadapi liga final. Namun sebelumnya, mereka harus mengikuti ujian tengah semester sebelum memulai kembali latihan rutin mereka. Selama satu minggu penuh itu, Kiri sama sekali tak sempat bertemu dengan klub basket ataupun Aomine. Selain dikejar oleh pekerjaannya, ia juga harus belajar dengan giat agar mempertahankan nilainya atau jika lebih bagus meningkatkannya. Yah, ia akui, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Tapi, demi menyenangkan hati pasangan Takahashi, ia pasti akan berbuat semampunya.

Pada akhirnya, ujian tengah semester berakhir dengan selamat.

Kiri menghela napas lega, menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kusen jendela kamarnya. Angin musim panas yang sedikit kering namun sejuk itu meniup lembut rambut pendek hitamnya. Ia merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sejenak. Ketika dirinya hendak mengambil jalan menuju lapangan basket itu, ia bertemu dengan sosok orang yang dirindukannya. Mata birunya langsung berbinar dan dengan cepat ia berlari kearah orang itu.

"Daiki-kun~"

Belum sempat ia melompat untuk memeluk Aomine, cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya, menahan kepala Kiri agar gadis itu tidak mendekatinya. Tatapan tajam langsung menghujani dirinya. "Cih! Sial sekali aku bertemu denganmu sini," gerutunya.

Kiri melepas tangan Aomine yang masih dikepalanya. "Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak sial kok," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bagiku, semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu itu sial."

"Hidoi yo, sore."

Aomine kembali berjalan, melewati Kiri untuk menuju lapangan basket itu. Kiri menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti Aomine dibelakangnya. Ia ingin bertanya apakah cowok itu hendak latihan sendiri, seperti biasanya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak melihat tas ataupun bola. Aomine hanya membawa dirinya sendiri, berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Belum sempat kalimatnya terucap, samar – sama ia mendengar suara pantulan bola. Kiri buru – buru menghampiri lapangan dan melihat seorang cowok yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya. Cowok berambut merah campur hitam itu siap melempar bola yang ada ditangannya. Tapi entah mengapa, bola itu justru tidak masuk dan menggelinding kearahnya. Padahal, menurut Kiri posisi tubuh cowok itu sudah benar dan bisa dipastikan akan masuk kedalam ring.

Aomine langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam lapangan, mengambil bola yang dipakai oleh cowok tadi. "Kagami Taiga daro," ujarnya. "Ayo main. Akan kuuji kau."

"Hah? Siapa kau?" tanya cowok itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka menerima tantangan dari orang yang tidak memperkenalkan namanya dulu."

Aomine mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal macam itu," sahutnya. "Yah, paling tidak akan kuberitahu namaku. Aomine Daiki da."

Cowok bernama Kagami Taiga itu sedikit terkejut ketika Aomine memberitahukan namanya. "Aku pernah dengar tentangmu. Tapi, jangan harap kalau aku akan menerima be-"

"Oi oi, sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atau hal macam itu," potong Aomine. "Kalau kusuruh main ya main. Lagipula, aku ingin mengujimu saat ini."

Kiri meneguk ludahnya, merasa sedikit tertekan akan suasana yang mendadak berubah siang ini. Angin berhembus pelan, menambah suasana tak enak dilapangan basket itu.

"Aku mencari sesuatu yang kupikir tak ada didunia ini," lanjut Aomine. "Seseorang yang lebih kuat dariku."

Seperti terpancing oleh perkataan Aomine yang memang merendahkan Kagami Taiga, mereka berdua segera bermain. Aomine bahkan melupakan kehadiran Kiri yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Yah, Kiri sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena sudah cukup terbiasa. Ia memilih duduk dibangku panjang dan menonton kedua cowok itu bertanding. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa pertandingan kecil ini tidak seimbang. Jika Kiri perhatikan kemampuan Kagami Taiga tidak kalah hebat dengan Aomine. Dengan lihainya, ia bisa mengimbangi irama cowok bersurai biru tua itu. Hanya saja, kelihaian itu tidak bisa lebih lama diperlihatkan. Terlihat sekali kalau Kagami kelelahan, entah karena lelah mengimbangi Aomine ataukah alasan lain.

"Konyol," dengus Aomine. "Benarkah kau menang saat melawan Midorima?"

"Sialan!" tukas Kagami kesal.

"Tetsu pasti sudah salah menilaimu," ujar Aomine. "Kalau terus seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya."

Kiri tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti ia melihat sesuatu dipantulan mata biru tuanya itu. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lihat, hanya saja selalu ia hindari karena belum tentu dirinya benar. Setelahnya, Aomine melangkah maju, melewati Kagami dengan mudahnya dan mencetak angka. Ia melirik kearah Kagami yang masih diam ditempat dan berpura – pura acuh pada cowok berambut merah hitam itu. Kiri menghela napas dan memberikan jaket Aomine pada cowok itu.

"Kau masih disini rupanya," sindir Aomine.

"Aku kan stalkermu," ujar Kiri terkekeh.

"Terserah," tukas Aomine. "Ayo pulang."

Kiri tak langsung mengikuti Aomine. Ia justru menghadap Kagami yang masih terlihat kesal dengan kekalahannya yang telak. Panggilan Aomine membuyarkan lamunannya dan ia segera menyamai langkahnya dengan cowok itu.

 _Padahal, gerak tubuhmu terlihat sungguh angkuh hingga membuatku ingin memukulmu. Namun, kenapa pantulan mata biru tuamu terlihat begitu sedih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dimasa lalu? Jika itu hal yang berat, bisakah aku membantumu untuk membuatmu lebih nyaman? Aku ingin berguna untukmu._

* * *

Ganbatte kudasai, Wakamatsu senpai : Selamat berjuang, Wakamatsu senpai

Sore wa zannen : Sayang sekali

Hidoi yo, sore : Jahat


	7. Chapter 6

Yahoo~ kembali lagi dengan Author payah ini. Adakah yang penasaran dengan nasib Kiri dkk? Kalo ada, wah senang sekali hati ini hahaha. Okelah, daripada mendengarkan ocehan Author nggak jelas ini, mending langsung baca aja yuk chapter ini. Douzo douzo.

Ah, iya hanya mengingatkan. Di fanfic ini, aku nggak akan menampilkan aksi mereka (Kisedai dan karakter lainnya) pas main basket. Karena, selain males mendeskripsikan secara detil (takut ketauan kalo Author ini penggila basket hehehe) minna bisa melihat sendiri aksi mereka di anime ato manga nya hehehe.

Okeh, mari kita capcus pergi. Let's go~

* * *

 **Sebuah Pengakuan Ditengah Badai**

Usai pertandingan kecil yang dilakukan Aomine dilapangan itu, ia pergi kesekolah. Kiri tidak tahu cowok itu ingin melakukan apa dihari libur seperti ini. Karena tak mungkin sekali jika Aomine akan pergi untuk melihat latihan klub basketnya. Ia juga bisa saja pergi ketempat lain dibandingan pergi kesekolah. Tapi, selagi ia bersama dengan cowok itu, ia ingin terus bersamanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku, cewek stalker?" tanya Aomine mulai kesal karena terus diikuti. "Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku ya?"

Kiri mengangkat kameranya. "Sebenarnya ada. Tapi, karena ada Aomine-kun disini, lebih baik kuikuti dirimu," jawabnya jujur. "Mungkin saja ada hal menarik yang terjadi saat aku berada disisimu."

"Terserah," ucap Aomine menyerah. "Asal kau tidak mengangguku."

"Aku tidak janji," gumam Kiri.

Suara langkah kaki mereka berdua bergema dilorong sekolah yang sepi. Kiri mengirakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Aomine. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan kelas. Aomine masuk dan berjalan menuju mejanya, merogoh laci mejanya. Raut wajah Kiri langsung berubah drastis ketika melihat buku yang dikeluarkan oleh Aomine.

"Dasar hentai," ejek Kiri.

Aomine tidak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan melewati Kiri. Kali ini yang menjadi tujuan cowok itu adalah gedung olahraga. Alis Kiri bertaut, untuk apa cowok itu datang kegedung olahraga. Ia sempat bingung, tapi segera ditepis. Ia hanya perlu melihat maka ia akan mengerti alasan Aomine pergi ketempat yang jarang sekali ia datangi. Awalnya Aomine hanya menganggu Sakurai yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya. Kiri ingin memisahkan mereka karena jelas sekali kalau Sakurai merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap arogan cowok berambut biru tua itu. Tapi, sudah didahului oleh Wakamatsu yang sudah jengkel duluan karena Aomine tidak datang latihan hari ini.

"Kau akan latihan siang ini, kan?" tanya Wakamatsu kesal.

Aomine mendengus. "Mana mungkin."

"Omae!"

"Cih! Berisik. Asal ada alasan, aku boleh bolos latihan, kan?" ujar Aomine. Ia segera memperlihatkan buku yang sejak tadi ia pegang. "Katanya kalau aku ketahuan membawa album foto Horikita Mai-chan kesekolah, bakal disita. Jadi, aku kesini untuk mengambilnya."

Terlihat sekali kalau Wakamatsu semakin kesal. Ditambah dengan Aomine yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Tak terima, Wakamatsu segera menyusul cowok itu dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Sudah cukup! Kalau kusuruh latihan, ya latihan!" serunya.

Wajah Aomine mendadak berubah dingin dan itu membuat Kiri mendadak terdiam ditempat. "Kalau kau melepaskanku, akan kumaafkan."

"Hah? Na-?!"

"Daiki-kun!" seru Kiri. Ia segera menghampiri Wakamatsu yang sudah tersungkur akibat tendangan Aomine. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada senpaimu sendiri?!"

"Dia sudah kuperingatkan," ujar Aomine sambil berjalan ketempat bola – bola basket berserakan. Kemudian ia men- _dribble_ sejenak bola yang dipegang. "Ryo, dipertandingan sebelumnya berapa poin yang kucetak?"

"Etto... 82 poin," jawab Sakurai.

Setelahnya, cowok itu berlari dan melompat, menekan ring hingga ring itu terlepas dari papannya. Biasanya, Kiri akan terkagum saat Aomine melakukan _dunk_. Tapi, untuk kali ini sama sekali tak ada kekaguman. Ia justru merasa kesal. Pada Aomine... dan dirinya sendiri.

"Na, kalau begini caranya kalian nggak bisa latihan, kan?" ucap Aomine sambil menaikkan ring yang masih ada ditangannya. "Tadi aku mau bilang apa ya... oh iya. Suruh aku latihan kalau permainan kalian lebih baik dariku."

"Walaupun itu tidak mungkin sih," lanjutnya sambil tertawa sombong.

Kiri geram. Begitu juga dengan Wakamatsu yang memang sejak awal tak menyukai sifat Aomine. Perhatiannya segera beralih kearah Wakamatsu yang berusaha untuk bangun. "Daijoubu desuka, senpai?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Aa. Heki da," jawab Wakamatsu.

"Maaf ya, Wakamatsu," ujar Imayoshi.

"Hah? Kenapa kapten yang harus minta maaf?"

Kiri tak mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan cowok – cowok itu karena getaran ponselnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika melihat nama Yuuko terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari anggota basket yang lain dan mengangkat telepon dari walinya itu.

"Hai. Ada apa, Yuuko-san?... Eh? Aku sekarang berada disekolah, sedang bersama anggota klub basket... Ah, hai... Hai... Hai, wakatta... Mata ato de,"

Setelah Yuuko memutuskan hubungan, Kiri masih menatap layar ponselnya. Meski samar, ia sempat mendengar barang pecah tadi ketika ditelepon Yuuko. Entah kenapa, firasat buruk langsung menyelinap masuk. Dirinya tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dipundaknya.

"A-ah... Wakamatsu senpai..."

"Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat," ujar Wakamatsu khawatir.

"Eh? Uun, tidak ada apa – apa kok," jawab Kiri. "J-jya, aku pulang dulu ya, senpai. Aku ingat ada hal yang harus kuurus."

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Wakamatsu, Kiri langsung melesat pergi menuju rumah. Meski ia dibilang tidak perlu pulang dulu oleh Yuuko, firasat buruk ini terus menghantuinya. Ia khawatir akan walinya. Sesampainya dirumah, dirinya sempat terdiam ditempat. Beberapa pot tanaman milik Yuuko telah hancur seperti ditendang oleh seseorang. Kiri segera masuk kedalam rumah dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga yang keadaannya benar – benar berantakan, seperti ditempa oleh angin badai. Yuuko terduduk sambil mengobati beberapa luka yang ada diwajah Sanada.

"Yuuko-san! Sanada-san! Daijoubu desuka?!" tanya Kiri khawatir.

"Kiri-chan..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yuuko-san?" desak Kiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kiri," jawab Sanada dingin.

"Tapi, Sanada-san sampai terluka seperti ini, mana mungkin a-"

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan ini!" potong Sanada dengan nada membentak, membuat Kiri langsung terdiam. Dengan lembut, Yuuko menyuruh Kiri untuk pergi kekamarnya. Kiri hanya bisa menurut ucapan wanita cantik itu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang keluarga. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dikamar. Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, ingin mencari tahu siapa yang tega melakukan hal itu pada pasangan Takahashi. Tapi, tak ada satupun ide yang muncul didalam benaknya. Ia kesal pada dirinya karena tak bisa membantu apa – apa disaat genting seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kiri pada dirinya sendiri.

xxx

Akibat kejadian kemarin, Kiri sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya masih melayang pada pasangan Takahashi. Dirinya memang dilarang untuk mencampuri urusan itu dan tentu saja Kiri menurutinya karena tidak sopan. Meski begitu, jika ada hal yang tak beres dan firasatnya mendadak buruk, ia pasti akan segera pulang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana karena ini hal baru baginya.

Tapi, khusus untuk hari ini, Kiri akan mengesampingkan pikiran itu. Ia harus bersikap seperti biasa agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Apalagi hari ini hari pertandingan liga final Inter High. Hanya saja...

"Eh?! Aomine-kun masih belum datang?!" seru Momoi tak percaya.

"Ditelepon berapa kali pun, tidak diangkat olehnya," jawab Imayoshi.

"Cih! Ano yaro!" geram Wakamatsu.

"Aku akan mencoba menelponnya," sahut Momoi inisiatif. Ia segera pergi keluar ruang ganti, menelpon teman masa kecilnya itu. Kiri yang kebetulan berada didalam ruang hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat bagaimana sikap cuek seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Padahal ini pertandingan penting, bisa – bisanya dia tidak datang," ujar Kiri.

Imayoshi segera keluar begitu terdengar seruan Momoi diluar ruangan. Setelah masalah Aomine selesai, mereka segera keluar dan menuju lapangan untuk bersiap – siap. Kiri yang bukan anggota klub terpaksa harus berpisah dengan yang lain. Namun, ketika ia ingin pergi kebangku penonton, suara Wakamatsu menghentikannya.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

Wakamatsu tak langsung berbicara. Cowok berambut pirang itu terlihat sedikit ragu dan... gugup, membuat alis Kiri berkerut. Tapi, ia tetap menunggu hingga cowok itu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Senpai? Daijoubu desuka?" tanya Kiri mulai khawatir.

"Ano sa... Begitu pertandingan hari ini selesai... aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu," ucap Wakamatsu.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Wakamatsu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Tidak bisa kalau disini."

Kiri berpikir sejenak, mungkin yang ingin dikatakan oleh Wakamatsu sangat penting hingga harus ditempat lain. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh senpainya itu. Oleh karena itu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tentunya memberikan semangat pada Wakamatsu. Yah, walaupun ia yakin bahwa klub basket sekolahnya akan menang. Setelah berpisah dengan Wakamatsu, Kiri segera pergi kebangku penonton dan menyiapkan kameranya untuk mengambil beberapa foto permainan basket hari ini. Tak disangka, lawan Touo Gakuen dalam liga final hari ini adalah sekolah Kagami Taiga, cowok yang ditantang Aomine tempo hari.

Pertandingan dimulai tanpa kehadiran Aomine dilapangan. Baru kali ini Kiri melihat klub basketnya bertanding dilapangan dan itu sangat menakjubkan hingga ia lupa untuk menekan tombol kameranya.

"Ah... Kiri-chan, kamu juga datang?" tanya seseorang.

"Kise-kun, hisashiburi," sapa Kiri ketika melihat model berambut kuning itu. "Aku tak mungkin melewatkan pertandingan penting dari klub basket sekolahku."

"Eh? Sekolah?"

Kiri tersenyum. "Touo Gakuen. Itu sekolahku."

"Eh?! Kiri-chan satu sekolah dengan Aominecchi dan Momocchi?!"

"Kise-kun kenal mereka berdua?" Kiri balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan satu SMP dengan mereka berdua," jawab Kise. "Juga dengan orang itu."

Kiri mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kise, seorang cowok berambut hijau lumut memakai kacamata hitam dan membawa kotak ditangan kirinya yang diperban. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya siapa cowok itu, Kise sudah memanggil nama cowok berambut hijau lumut itu. Cowok yang bernama Midorima itu langsung menoleh dan tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kise hingga kotak yang ada ditangannya terbuka sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?" lanjut Midorima.

"Aho ssu ka?" ujar Kise. "Ngomong – ngomong bisakah kau melepaskan kacamata hitam itu? Memalukan tau. Selain itu, kotak apa itu?"

"Pastinya benda keberuntunganmu hari ini, ya kan," tebak Kiri.

Midorima menoleh kearah dirinya yang berada disebelah Kise, melambaikan tangannya pada cowok itu. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya. "Lagipula, siapa kau?"

"Shinya Kiri," ujar Kiri memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku tahu hal itu dari Satsuki-chan."

"Ah... Kiri-chan satu sekolah dengan Aominecchi dan Momocchi," Kise menambahkan. "Sore yori, Midorimacchi..."

Getaran ponsel yang datang tiba – tiba membuat Kiri tidak bisa mendengarkan obrolan Kise dan Midorima lebih lanjut. Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam tas kameranya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja datang, sebuah pesan dari Yuuko. Ketika membaca pesan yang cukup panjang itu karena memang sebuah list untuk dibeli, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Tanpa mempedulikan dua cowok berambut aneh itu, Kiri langsung pergi dari sana untuk pulang kerumah. Begitu sampai didepan rumah walinya, ia segera mengatur napasnya yang terengah – engah. Mata birunya berkeliling, tak ada yang aneh. Untuk saat ini, ia bisa bernapas lega. Tapi, rasa khawatir ini masih belum hilang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Okaeri. Oh, Kiri-chan," sapa Yuuko begitu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Alisnya segera berkerut ketika melihat kedua tangan Kiri yang kosong. "Kiri-chan, kau kemanakan barang belanja yang kusuruh beli?"

"Ah... oh... itu... aku tidak mampir kesupermarket tadi..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuuko dingin. Mata biru Kiri membelalak, terkejut melihat raut wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat dari walinya itu. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Itu... a-aku merasakan... firasat buruk ketika membaca pesan dari Yuuko-san," jawab Kiri pelan. "Ja-jadinya, aku langsung pulang kerumah..."

Kiri sudah siap jika Yuuko akan memarahinya. Namun, walinya itu hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Kiri untuk membeli bahan yang diminta. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, ia segera pergi kesupermarket.

xxx

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap pelan keningnya yang ditempeli plester luka. Beruntung poni depannya cukup panjang sehingga bisa menutupi plester luka tersebut. Semoga saja tak ada yang menyadarinya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika ia dihampiri oleh dua orang siswi saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Kiri tetap mengikuti mereka meski ada perasaan tak nyaman oleh kehadiran dua siswi itu.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Aomine?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hanya sebatas teman, jika maksud kalian aku pacaran dengannya atau tidak," jawab Kiri. Harusnya ia tahu jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Toh, meski yang bersangkutan menyebalkan juga mesum, ia punya banyak sekali penggemar. Kiri tahu hal itu dari tatapan mereka ketika melihat Aomine.

"Benarkah?"

Kiri mengangguk mantap. "Meski aku mengikuti dia setiap hari, sama sekali tak ada perasaan lebih terhadapnya," sahutnya. "Aku hanya suka berada disisinya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih juga tidak kurang."

Salah seorang dari mereka mendengus, seperti tidak suka mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kiri. Tapi, ia tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut karena tak melihat kebohongan dimata biru Kiri. Melihat mereka berdua pergi tanpa melakukan apa – apa terhadapnya membuat Kiri menghela napas lega. Ia sempat khawatir jika akan terjadi hal yang memicu keributan disekolah ini. Ia tak ingin menambah masalah lagi setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Kiri? Sedang apa kau dibelakang gedung sekolah?" tanya seseorang.

Kiri segera menoleh dan melihat senpai berambut pirang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatap heran. "Wakamatsu senpai? Kenapa senpai disini?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu bersama dua siswi pergi kesini," sahut Wakamatsu. "Kau baik – baik saja, kan? Mereka tidak melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh padamu, kan?"

Kiri sempat terdiam, tapi digantikan dengan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum Wakamatsu berteriak geram padanya, Kiri segera menjawab pertanyaan senpai pirangnya itu. "Daijoubu desu yo, Wakamatsu senpai. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyakitiku atau mengancamku."

"Aku melihat ada kata "tapi" disini," ujar Wakamatsu tajam.

"Bukan hal yang besar," sahut Kiri. "Mereka hanya bertanya mengenai perasaanku terhadap Aomine-kun."

"Dan kau menjawab?"

"Aku menyukainya. Tapi, sebagai teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

Wakamatsu menghela napas lega, entah karena apa. Kemudian wajahnya berubah serius, sama seperti ia sedang bermain basket dan itu membuat Kiri sedikit terkesiap. "Kau benar – benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi."

"Kau ingat, usai pertandingan kemarin aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Wakamatsu kembali bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kiri. "Aku hanya akan berkata satu kali, jadi kuharap kau mendengarnya dengan baik – baik."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, senpai."

Wakamatsu mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Shinya Kiri, aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

 _Aku terdiam kala pengakuan itu mengalir lembut ditelingaku. Entah aku harus bereaksi seperti apa karena hal ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali mendengar pengakuan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi, apakah aku bisa membalas perasaan itu? Jika aku menerimanya, bukankah keadaanku saat ini akan ketahuan? Jika menolaknya, aku tak sanggup membayangkan wajah sedihnya. Ah... apa yang harus kulakukan?_


End file.
